Strawberries
by Rosekun25
Summary: She was insane, Insane and beautiful. Beautiful and pregnant with my child. I loved her the moment I set eyes on her. Me Roxas Strife 16 years old teenage intern at your local insane asylum and Naminé I fell in love with her the moment I set eyes on her. The moment I was assigned to her There was just one problem she was legally "insane" and a Mute. But I loved her.
1. Strawberries

Strawberries

She was insane

Simply it

Nothing else

I watched her walking around a big strawberry in her mouth feeding her unborn.

The bulge in her stomach growing more everyday covered by a simple blue dress Simple.

But she was insane caressing her stomach tracing each little curve each little movement giggling with laughter

INSANE

Her blue eyes sparkling blue and

INSANE

I watched her day and day again in her uniform for the mental asylum where she lived.

Eating the fresh strawberries I brought her every day.

To me she will be forever that way.

My Namine.

Forever 16 and pregnant with my child.

By me, Roxas Strife 16 intern at Local insane Asylum

Who fell in love with her the moment I was assigned to her

16 and pregnant with my child.

~Author's note! ~

Konnichiwa Tomodachi's I am back. YES YUNA SORAYA ROSE FRIGGIN STRIFE IS BACK BABY! I AM BACK! Thank you to my loyal people who stuck with me. If I get enough reviews this might be a real story one day… But Let me get this straight I do not like nursing home abuse. I came up with this idea because at lunch we had strawberries and everybody was giving me theirs so I ate like a whole freaking plate and then well I read this book about a girl getting pregnant so it kind of just clicked you know?

Anyway GTG See you later! REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU!


	2. Fate

Konnichiwa Tomodachis! Yes I'm here again with another chapter of "Strawberries" I didn't get that many reviews last time but I guess that's okay…Since most of them were good. Okay so enough of my rambling. So here we go!

~Strawberries Chapter 1 Intern~

The first day I saw her,

I was in the office

Of our crappy Guidance counselor

"Roxas," he began with that annoying voice

"To graduate you must intern. From a place on this list"

I stared at him .

Annoyed much?

Yes.

I knew when I looked in his face he didn't think

I would graduate or

Even make it past this grade.

I picked up the paper and looked at the list.

I scoffed at most of them.

The usual stuff.

Day Cares, Insurance offices, Court offices.

Places like That.

One caught my eye.

"Doctor's Office."

My Dad, Cloud was a doctor. He always said

He wanted me to be one.

I on the other hand was a bit squeamish.

I wasn't a girl I did not faint at the sight of blood

It just gave me a weird feeling inside.

One that made me not wants to be

Around it.

So I told Mr. Ansem I'd pick that.

He said he'd check if it was open and I got to leave.

Around lunch,

I was hanging out with my friends

Hayner, Pence, and Olette

For once in a million years we had finally raised enough

Cash so we could go to Mc Donald and get some

Sea salt ice cream afterwards

I laughed loudly while Pence tried to down a

Big Mac

In four bites. To win five dollars from Hayner,

The bell rang and I got called to the

Office

Sitting there. In a chair

I wondered what I did.

Some of the younger kids

SHIVERING

In their seats.

Scared?

Of what getting screamed at for things they didn't do?

The annoying Guidance Consular

Called me in again.

"Roxas, I have good news."

He began.

I groaned quietly wishing I was in boring Algebra

"You've been accepted to intern at the hospital on 42nd street"

Wait 42nd street…..

"THAT'S THE MENTAL ASYLUM!" I screamed jumping from my chair

"You didn't specify what you wanted on the form so I just put you in the next available spot"

He said

I wanted to punch him.

A lot.

I slumped in my seat and waited for him to tell me I could go

Waiting

Listening to his rambling

Wanting to choke him or beat the living! $# !

Out of him.

I was to report there after school today

~End Chapter 1~

Woot woot first chapter I am proud of myself!

No I'm not…..

Okay anyways! I will update as soon as I can sneak on the computer because I am grounded! Friggin math….

Also Ty reviews from:

AnimexxLover1827

PoolGurl748: Ummm…Okay… I don't know If that counts as spamming or not… I don't understand…You posted this rant …and then said you liked the story… I don't get it… Theirs gonna be Clorith in this story so Beware I guess… and no I am not kidding you. CLORITH 4EVER!

REVIEW PLZ!

AND I WILL MAKE YOU COOKIES!


	3. Hello, Angel

Hey guys! I am back once again typing these chapters. I'm pretty much grounded since I am openly failing pre-algebra. I am only passing with a D. They took Riku and my 3DS from me *sob* T-T so I'm basically typing all of these while I am waiting for a chance to do "Homework" on my "Mom's" computer

Okay here we go!

~Chapter 2~

I walked in.

The metal doors

The freezing Air conditioner

I instantly felt cold

I shivered and looked at the

Receptionist's desk.

"Hello?" I asked shivering

She turned around

"Hello! You must be the new one…

My name is Tifa you may call me

Miss Tifa." She said

I looked around the waiting room

Little suns and Butterflies everywhere it looked

Like a pre-school office

She handed me a pair of blue scrubs

"Right now they're watching a movie

After that you'll get your assigned patient.

Your locker number is 13 and you can keep your regular

Clothes and school bag in there. Mr. Ansem called and

Told me he talked to your mother and that you were

Available at 3:45 to 6:00 on week days and 12:00 to 5:00 on

Weekends.

I shrugged.

One day off only you jerk.

This means war.

"Now if you follow me I'll introduce you to

Your new friend that you will take care of."

Tifa said

Wait new friend that I'm

"You don't have to do much. Just hang out with her and if

she lets you.

You can brush her hair."

She said

Wait she…

"Just keep her company and play bored games

With her. She's fine.

Tifa said interrupting my thoughts once more.

She gave me

Five minutes to change into my scrubs

I didn't know

Why

I needed them.

Then I saw

Her.

Beautiful blue eyes

Standing outside the bathroom

Door staring

"Hi…"

I said kind of

Freaked out.

She smiled at me.

Nurses

Came running

I didn't know or care why.

They took us both to a small room

Inside were games and things kids would play

With.

She ran to the little table and picked up some

Crayons and paper.

One of the nurses handed me a book

"She likes to be read to when she draws."

She said

I read the title

"Cinderella"

It was one of those Disney books

Based on the movie.

My sister had this one

"Once Upon a time…"

I began but she stopped me and

Handed me a white plastic brush.

I shrugged and began brushing

Then I noticed something.

Little white bugs

In all of that pretty hair.

I showed the nurse and she screamed.

One ran out of the room to get the shampoo.

Screaming

"IF ONE HAS IT THEY ALL DO."

A lot of people like to

Pretend

Lice aren't real.

But they are.

They washed her hair and gave

Me

A hair net.

When she came out

I combed her hair with the

Special comb picking out

The lice and their eggs.

While she played with

Her drawing pad.

"You know Namine,"

I began

"You're a handful."

I finished

She laughed

After I had

Finished with

Her hair.

I was told to

Walk her to the cafeteria

She didn't talk at all.

She played around

A lot.

When she sat down at the table.

I went and got her a tray.

Spaghetti

presented with garlic bread and green beans.

I set down the tray in front of her.

Then I handed her a plastic fork.

While she ate the spaghetti.

I started to get hungry.

Then one of the nurses came in

Holding a paper bag with my name on it

Inside was dinner.

One pork chop some Spinach, and mashed potatoes.

Then at the bottom of the paper bag.

Was a little Tupperware box of

Strawberries.

Sweet, red delicious, strawberries.

I ate with her quietly.

When she was done she began to play with

the tupperware box.

She finally got it open and started to eat

MY strawberries.

"Hey. Those are mine." I said

Sipping the bottled tea that was also in the bag.

She ate another one.

"Hey! Those are mine."

I said again

Trying to be patient with her

She laughed

I took it away.

And held it

And she grabbed it and ate my strawberries…

END OF CHAPTER 2

~Author's note~

Wow that took forever…

I feel so bad I haven't updated in forever.

Oh well I was planning to update once a month but I don't have a computer.

And I didn't get one for Christmas boo.

R&R PLZ

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING

Guest- Wow you must really like this story. I'll be sure to update soon!


	4. I want to be with you

January 7th 2012

Hey Guys it's me again, with Strawberries chapter 4! Guys I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever! But as I said I don't have a computer and I didn't get one for Christmas! :'( But that's okay. Oh yeah and I'm typing this on a school computer and the teachers have these little "monitor" things where they can see your screen and everyone else's so if you find on the chapters little " !#&%*" or "censors" that basically means I haven't put in the bad words or whatever so sorry guys tell me and I'll fix them Okay enough of this TO THE STORY!

~Strawberries! ~

After I "gave" Namine my

Strawberries.  
Some of the girl nurses helped her

Change into the

The white nightgowns that were

The assigned Jammies for the girls

The boys apparently got to wear the

Same outfit

But with pants instead

It was only 5:30

I wondered

Why

They were going to bed so early.

I went back into the little room

Full of games with Namine

We played Monopoly until

I had to go home.

I read her another book

I said "Goodbye"  
to Namine I and left.

I drove home that night and I couldn't forget

Namine's

Beautiful

Sparkly

Blue

Eyes.

But it was crazy.

I got home around the time

My family

Was starting to eat dessert.

My mother Aerith had baked another

Strawberry pie

With vanilla ice cream.

I came in and set down my backpack

While my Mother came and hugged me

Fussing over

Me

Asking

"If I had got enough to eat."

And to

Wash

My

Hands

So I

Could

Eat some of this pie.

My father Cloud Strife

Droning on about the office

And some new secretary.

While I sat down.

Next to my brother Sora and

My younger sister Xion,

"So Roxas how was your day?"

My father asked

I pushed around the strawberries and

Glaze on my plate.

"It was fine." I replied quietly

"You meet any cute girls?"

My younger twin brother said

My thoughts turned to Namine

Her smile and beautiful eyes

"No." I quickly added.

Quickly too quickly.

"Are you sure?" Sora pressed on

"No. I just ate some McDonalds for lunch  
with Hayner and the gang."

I said

"Sweetheart

That's bad for you."

My mother said in her sweet gentle

Voice.

"Yeah but school's lunch is worse."

I said even though

I

Knew

My mother made

My lunch's every day.

"That's why I pack your lunches

Sweetheart."

Mother said

"So, how was your first day?"

Father asked

"First day where?"

Sora asked

"Fine,"

I replied stuffing a big

Forkful

Of pie so I

Wouldn't have to answer

"At the Doctor's Office where he needed to intern."

My proud Father said

"The one for the mentally unsecure."

My mother said

Putting it

As

Nicely

As

She

Could

"OH YOU DID MEET A GIRL AND SHE'S CRAZY!"`

Sora screamed

"SORAYA* ROXAS STRIFE!"

My mother screamed

"Sorry Mum."

Sora replied

"Okay I'm finished."

I said getting up and leaving the table

I went to my room and laid down on my bed

Staring at the little

Glow in the

Dark

Stars on

My celling

Those were put up

When I was a baby,

I reached up my hand and tried to

Grasp one

"Namine,"

I mumbled

"It's crazy, But… I don't know, I can't love an insane person.

But

I

Think

I

Want to be with you."

~End of chapter~

Dude, I know I can't read all of your wonderful reviews but I do know one thing.

I have like 8 followers and I have only 5 reviews and only two of those reviews are from actual people with accounts….Please review guys even though I can't read them yet. It'll still make me happy!

Thanks to MisakiSakura

For reviewing

*- Oh yeah well the funny thing is somebody told me Sora's real name was Soraya... and I have no way of proving it isn't. So I use it so it just won't be "SORA!" When he gets yelled at ya know?


	5. Don't Cry Angel

January 28, 2013

Konnichiwa I am back once again! With chapter five of "Strawberries"! Thank you guys so much for reviewing I love reading them! It's especially fun because if you read them in order you get 1, 2,3,4,1, that's really cool. Anyway, a bunch a people were PMing and reviewing me and telling me how cute this story was. Guys I warn you there's gonna be a few lemons not like crazy but there will be like two or three so I'll put warnings in so you can skip it but it won't be for a while

Anyway I'm rambling again. C'mon everybody here we go!

~Strawberries~

The next day was

Saturday.

I got up and

dressed in

my scrubs

since I'd have

to

Change anyway

might as well do it now.

I picked up my jacket and

Walked

Down

The

Stairs

My mother

Was there

Serving my father his coffee and

Breakfast

"Honey, you don't have to go in until 12:00"

Mother

Said

" I know I just don't have anything important to do."

I said

"Oh well um…here's your lunch"

She said

I

Looked

Inside

Was a pizza

Lunchables

A container of strawberries

And some

Bottled tea.

I sat down at the table

And

Ate my breakfast

Of

Eggs

And

Bacon

And more strawberries

"Mum, what's with all

The strawberries?

I

Asked

"Well I got a big harvest of

Them in my garden and

There was a sale at the supermarket."

She said

"So you got a bazillion?"

I asked

"Yes, but this isn't nearly as many as I ate

When I was pregnant with

You and Sora."

"So can I take a few extra for a snack?"

I asked

"Sure, honey."

She replied as she started to pack another

Tupperware box.

"Well I better go." father said

He kissed my mother

While I

Averted my eyes.

He took his coffee cup and walked out

The

Door.

Mother handed me

My Tupperware box

And told me she'd bring me

Some

Dinner

Later.

I finished

My breakfast put

The plate in the sink

While

Mother kissed my

Head and told me to have a good day.

I left the house and drove to

The Mental asylum.

When I came in

Namine was finishing her

Breakfast.

She smiled when she saw me.

"Okay Namine, What do you want to

Do today?"

I asked quietly

The Nurse stepped in.

"You could let her decorate some

Cupcakes."

She said

"Cupcakes?"

I replied

"Some of our more Stable patients

Have a cooking class, and today their making cupcakes." She replied

"Okay, does that sound fun Namine?"

I asked

She smiled

Nodding.

I walked her to the kitchen room

And she sat down at a little table

Most of the nurses knew what we

Were here for.

One

Of

The

Nurses

Asked me if

She preferred

Chocolate or Vanilla

Cupcakes

I put two of each on a plate

And watched he pick up the

Vanilla one

They handed her a piping

Bag

Full of pink icing and a few

Plastic

Bowls of

Sprinkles

I guess

You can't

Really

Kill

Yourself

With

A

Piping bag.

I watched as she

Squeezed the pink icing on

To her

Cupcake

She was so

Cute

Her tongue slipping

out on the left

side of her mouth,

I wanted to kiss-

Wait

What was I

Thinking

I can't

Kiss Namine

And why is she cute all of a sudden?

Namine smiled as she finished

Piping on the cupcake

Icing she began to put little

Heart and flower sprinkles all over it.

I smiled and so did she as she began to

Decorate the chocolate one.

"It's time for lunch now."

One of the other

Nurses said

"Namine, It's time for lunch we

Can eat your cupcakes later."

I

Said

Patting her

Back

She got up

And I put her cupcakes on

A plate with

A little

Sticky note

That said

"Namine "

On

It

I walked her to the cafeteria again

And

Got

Her

Tray.

Today they were having

Grilled cheese

And

Chicken noodle Soup

I got her a tray and

Began to

Eat my lunchable

Namine finished

First and began to play with my Tupperware

Box again

I smiled halfway

Through my

Bites of pizza.

She opened it and

Started eating them

Then looked at me funny and

Wondered why

I

Wasn't

Getting

Mad.

I smiled and pulled out the other

Tupperware box

"HA!

I

WIN!"

I cried

And took

A big victory bite of

The first one

Namine stared at me

Tears were in

Her eyes

"Oh my god, no. Namine don't cry."

I begged

Quietly wiping

Her tears

She still cried

I wiped her

Eyes.

"Here see you can have my

Strawberries!"

I said

She smiled and

Continued to eat

My strawberries again.

~End of chapter 5~

Chapter update: February 2, 2013

Here you go guys wow 10 pages. THAT'S FOUR MORE THEN LAST TIME! So review please thank you. Damn, have I really been reviewing once a week? I planned once a month. Oh well….. If you love me you'll review

Thank for reviewing chapter four for-

Shadowclaw98

Okay seriously guys? One review? Out of 7 followers?

C'mon guys please I don't want to be mean but please it takes like

Five seconds to tell me what you think unless you type slow.

Okay then I gotta go now SOUPS ON!

-Rosekun25


	6. Cupcakes

February 3, 2013

Hey everybody its Rosekun25 back with Chapter 6 of Strawberries. Right now I'm watching Disneyland commercials and people are posting a lot of videos about supposed people who died there. I only believe two. I'm not telling you which ones. But if you Pm I might tell you and the reasons why. But If I were you I wouldn't watch those videos because they are kind of gruesome and just hearing about them made me feel a bit sick. I mean I've been to Disney land since I was a little kid so most of them were hard to believe but… Okay well I'm rambling again

C'mon Everybody HERE WE GO!

~Strawberries part 6! ~

After lunch

I

Was

Told by a nurse

That it was nap time.

I shrugged

And followed one

Of the Nurses to Namine's

Room

Inside was

Nice

I guess

There were a few

Princess dolls

And

Books and

Another little table

With art

Supplies

"You'll sit in here with her and

Make sure she doesn't freak out

While she's sleeping

If she does there's a panic

Button over there."

She replied I

Sat in a chair next to Namine

She handed me a book

"The Little Mermaid,"

It was another one

Of the Disney books

Based on the movie

My sister also had this one

"Once Upon a time,"

I began

The Nurse left and

I shut the book

"You don't have to take a

Nap if you don't want to

Namine."

I said

Thinking it was weird that

They had 16 year olds take Naps

She got up from the bed and pulled out

Some photo albums she sat down next to me and

Flipped them open

I saw Namine about one or

Two years old with Cinderella

At Disneyland

I knew because I go there every year.

She turned the pages

On the other page was

Namine eating one of those Mickey Mouse

Ice cream bars with chocolate on the outside and Vanilla on

The inside

And she was in a Princess dress

Next to '

Her

Parents

She got teary-eyed

And started crying

I put my arm

Around her

Shoulders

Putting down

The scrap book

And letting her cry in my arms

I quietly rubbed her back

Letting her cry

I didn't know her mom

Or

Dad

I didn't know if they were alive

Or why they had put such

A normal seeming girl

In a Mental Asylum,

After a while she fell

Asleep and I tucked her

In

Sitting on her bed

Waiting for her to

Wake up

I quietly flipped through the

Rest of the book

Inside were

Ice cream sticks and

Wrappers

Pictures of Namine

With more Princesses

Pictures of her on

Splash Mountain and

The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror.

I stopped and watched

Namine

She was sleeping

She was so beautiful when she slept.

I moved a piece of hair from

Her face

Marveling

At

Her

Beauty.

"Namine I-"

What the fuck am I thinking?

I can't love Namine

She's insane

I can't love

The way she smiles

All the friggin

Time

And how she'll probably

Cry when I leave.

I can't love how she

Steals my strawberries

I can't love her at all!

I'm only 17

AND

I DON'T KNOW WHAT LOVE IS!

I wanted to scream

But I couldn't.

Namine gave me a sleepy smile

"Oh hey are you awake?"

I asked

She wrapped her arms around me and leaned

On

My shoulders

"Namine," I said

She smiled half-asleep

Laying back down

Pulling me with her

I pulled away

Afraid my hormones

Would let me do something

I

DID

NOT

WANT

TO

DO.

She wanted me closer.

I did not want me closer.

"Stop it." I said

She grabbed my hand

And laid her head and that

Silky mess of blond hair on it

She mumbled some noise and was asleep again.

She slept and I pulled my hand away from her

Hair and moved more

Pieces from her face

She let out a whimper

"It's okay baby, shhhh…I'm right here"

I said

Wait,

I

SAID THAT?

I felt stiff

In my shoulders.

A nurse came in

And told me nap time was over.

I quietly shook Namine

Rubbing her shoulders and

Trying to get her up

She got up and rubbed her eyes

"C'mon Namine it's time to get up."

I said

She got out of bed and walked stiffly

Towards the bathroom washing her

Face two more nurses came in

And helped her get dressed

I smiled

She was stumbling and it was

Funny.

The nurse told me to leave while

She got dressed I waved to Namine and left

Thinking

That was close

TOO

CLOSE.

When Namine came out in her

Uniform

I took her to that one room

With all of her toys in it.

She sat on the floor and

Started to color I sat in a chair

My mind hazy

I shut my eyes

Then I was in my room and

Namine was kissing me

And she was

Holding me and

I told her

To

Stop

She wouldn't

Listen

Then

SPLASH!

I woke up and was covered in

Water

Namine stood silently holding a

Cup of water

Or used to have water

Now it was

Empty.

Not wanting her to think anything was wrong.

I grabbed her and started tickling her.

She was smiling and laughing

And then

The

Nurse told us

To stop.

I did,

She then told me it was time

For me to go since

Namine's parents planned to

Take her to dinner

"Bye, Namine! Be a good girl okay!"

I said sounding happier then I should have been.

I left her alone

And for

Some reason had an awful feeling

~end of chapter 6~

February 15, 2013

Well I hope you all had a happy valentine's day. There's this weird guy sitting in my usual spot so I feel weird here. I got two reviews for this chapter Thanks guys!

Well bell rang.. BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEE

Thanks to

Dragon Hero45,tsukuneXmoka andShadowClaw98 for reviewing!

I love you guys!

Chapter update :March6,2013

I AM SO SORRY I DID NOT UPDATE IN TIME PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND MY RAMEN!


	7. Chapter 7

February 20, 2013

Hey guys, I'm typing this during lunch as usual… Today we had spaghetti and it was good. I'm kind of sick of Facebook… really. I mean I liked a Xion page (LOVE YA XION! ;) I guess the person running it is RokuShion. They post all this stuff about 'How Roxas and Xion BELONG TOGETHER!" and how "JUST BECAUSE SORA LIKES KAIRI DOESN'T MEAN ROXAS LIKES NAMINE." and I'm just like… "Ummm…. I'm pretty sure I liked 'Xion' and not 'RokuShion'" which lead me to this… I've decided to make a list of the couples in this chapter, So you guys like won't be confused.

RokuNami (Obliviously)

Xiku (I prefer it)

Sokai

Clorith

Larxel

And I guess that's it. If I mention anybody else… I'll come back and add them

C'mon everybody HERE WE GOOO!

~Strawberries part seven! ~

I drove home again

I was tired and tomorrow was

My one day off.

Thanks Mr. Ass face

I had homework too…

I parked my car.

And watched

My neighbor

Riku come out

Holding my younger

Sister's hand.

While my father was screaming at him

In the backgrounds.

"Hi Riku."

I

Said

"Hi Roxas."

He replied

I kind of got the

Feeling something was

Wrong…

"Are you guys okay?"

I asked

"Yeah, Daddy just got mad because I

Was going out with Riku…again"

Xion said smiling

"You gonna go see that new Disney Movie?"

I asked

"Yeah." She said

"Okay, have fun I guess,"

I said quietly

I went inside Mom handed me

A plate of dinner because

She somehow always

Knows when

I'm home even if my headlights are off.

"How was it today sweetie?" She asked

"Fine, we made cupcakes and stuff."

I replied

I took a bite of the pink salmon

She had made for dinner

Somehow her cooking was always good

My father sat silently at the other end

Doing paperwork.

Before my mom caught him

And said

"Cloud, no paperwork at dinner."

He picked up his file and

Mom took it away

Sora sat quietly eating some

Of the rice

"Honey, your quiet is everything okay?"

My mother asked him

"…"

Sora replied

Mother felt his forehead

"Oh honey your burning up.

C'mon off to bed with you."

She replied

Sora made no complaint as

Mother held his hand

And lead him to bed.

I don't know why…

Call me

A

Freak

Or a

Homosexual

But I have this weird thing

After my brother had taken a shower

And went to sleep in his bed.

I changed

And laid in there with

Him

I guess it's because were twins.

But

I call it "brotherly love"

Or some may call it

"Twin telepathy"

We've pretty much been doing this before

We could stand on our own.

Then I laid on my side

Our backs touching

"Roxas?" Sora

Mumbled

"Hm?" I replied

"I want to be with Kairi,"

He said

"Okay." I replied

"Can you get her? Or take me to her house?"

He said

"You'll get caught, remember Dad grounded you

For like a month."

I said

"I won't make love I just want

To hold her."

I sighed and laid there

I heard footsteps and shut my

Eyes.

Listening to my Mother and father

Talk.

"Cloud, they've been doing this since they

Were babies."

She whispered

Moving

Hair out of my face

"Aerith their not babies anymore."

My father said

"Oh stop it Cloud. You have to

Admit you missed them

Running to you barefoot

When you came home

Wanting to ride on

Your fenrir…"

Mother stopped.

"It's okay honey…"

Father said

Mother kissed my head and then

Sora's

Tucking us in

And turning

On the

Nightlight

We hadn't used in forever

"Sweet dreams, My little Princes."

She whispered

"What time is Xion supposed to be home?"

Father asked

"Oh, Cloud you can't stay up all night waiting for

Her she's just going to see that new Disney Movie."

Mother replied

I waited until their door was clicked

Shut

And sat up in bed.

"Sora do you still?" I looked over

My younger brother by 10 minutes

Was snoring soundlessly

I laid back down.

Thinking again about Namine.

I wondered if she

Was having fun

With her parents.

I wondered how long she'd been in that

Mental asylum.

How

Long

She'd

Been

Away

From

Society

I wanted to

Do

Something…

With her….

A date?

No! No! fucking way I cannot go on a date with Namine….

But I can bring

Her

Some sort of picnic lunch

That we can eat

Outside.

~END OF CHAPTER SEVEN~

Hello? Is anyone there? Can anyone her me? IS THERE ANYONE ALIVE OUT THERE? HELLO?

Hi guys! Well it's 11:00pm and I'M BEAT! Just played all three Alice is Dead games and they are the best! I love playing them Well I'm gonna go to bed Now REVIEW!

Thx to…

Nobody reviewed last chapter….

Oh well GOOD NIGHT ALL IMMA SLEEP!

Chapter Updated : March 11,2013


	8. Breakfast Swords and Fireballs

March 14,2013

Hey guys here I am with Chapter 8! I know the last chapter was kind of boring but yeah… Anyway nobody has reviewed…But that's okay! There is still hope! Somehow! I'm typing this in the computer lab again… I'm selling candles for band! I hope I will win! I want to buy a Cloud action figure! And more books!

But before we start.

Okay listen up people, I got a lot of reviews and PM'S ASKING IF ROXAS WAS GAY. THE ANSWER IS NO! I AM NOT A YAOI FAN GIRL

I WILL EXPLAIN THIS:

Once upon a time I was on a band field trip. Two of the saxophones were twins. On the way to the hotel room one of the twins got sick. He threw up half the night. Even though we all had choices to have our own beds the older brother slept with his twin. THEY WERE NOT GAY I ASSURE YOU! I just thought it was kind of sweet and a resort to trying to comfort his twin the only way he knew how. With his presence he's not gay I promise you

Well now that that's outta the way

C'MON EVERYBODY HERE WE GOOO!

~Strawberries chapter 8!~

It was Monday again…

I moaned as my alarm clock

Beeped and I got out of bed

I took a quick shower then remembered.

IT

WAS

MONDAY!

I smiled at myself in

The mirror

Today

I was going to see how it

Turned out with

Namine and her parents

But first

I had

To go to my

Crappy school.

I walked

Down the

Stairs

My mother

Was making us breakfast

Bacon and Eggs

With

Toast.

"Good morning Mum."

I said

"Good Morning Honey."

She said

Handing me a plate

Sora slid down the

Stair rails and

Came

Down.

"Morning, Mum!"

He yelled

"Someone's feeling better."

She said

As she handed him his plate.

My sister came down

Next

"Sora Hurry up! Riku's going to be here

any minute!"

She said

Mom handed her

A plate

I started eating

And there was a honk.

Riku came inside

With Kairi

Sora gave her a big goofy

Grin.

"Are you guys Hungry?"

She asked

"Uh sure."

Riku said

And then

She gave him some

food

and

My father

Walked into

The room

To see Riku

Eating and

Drinking coffee

In his spot at the table

Getting held

By his

Daughter

"Hi Cloud."

He said

"Isn't your father's name

Sephiroth*?"

He asked

"Um, yeah…But he died years ago…."

Riku said

"Aerith get my buster sword."

He said

"What Cloud no!"

She said

"Then I'll get it!"

He said

He left the room

Riku finished

His breakfast grabbed Xion

And ran out the

Door.

Sora ran out with them.

"Bye Mommy!"

He screamed

I soon finished and walked out with them.

After that

The

Day was

Pretty much

The same

As it usually was.

Starting out the same.

I drove to school.

I parked in the lot

and watched the

stupid jocks

then somebody threw a

ball of toilet paper

on fire at them.

I

Smiled

And watched them all

Run off.

This

Was going

Hilarious.

"AND

I

FUCKING TOLD YOU

NOT TO PARK IN

MY PARKING SPACE!"

Today was

Going to

Be interesting.

I got out

Of my

Car.

"Axel."

I said

"Damn right bitches."

He replied

Today was DEFINATLY going

To be interesting.

~End of Chapter 8~

Chapter Updated: March 22,2013

Heyyyyy guys sorry I haven't Updated in forever I had stupid testing.

We weren't allowed to do anything not even go to the library. We just

Had to sit there the whole day.

It was very boring.

I secretly

Wanted to

Die.

Okay well other than that. If I win my candle fundraiser I'm going to buy a Cloud action figure with his Fenrir for my Aerith who is currently all alone with Roxas Sora and Kairi. Then the Miscellaneous Sasuke, and Amami .I'll buy A bunch of books too perhaps .Anyway.

*Rumor: Riku's dad is Sephiroth…. I was bored and I wanted Cloud to have a reason to get his sword Ha ha!

Thanks for the reviews from

_Etah, and ShadowClaw 98_.

Etah: No honey, Roxas isn't gay. I promise

Well I gotta go make tea. No it's not random.

BBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE EEEEEEEEE


	9. Axel, Got it memorized?

March 22, 2013

Heyyyyyy Guys I'm back! Here I AM with another chapter of Strawberries. I'm kind of Hungry I've been drinking tea all day… Oh tea I love you! Tempted to make the popcorn chicken in the freezer… Heh.

C'mon everybody here we gooooooooooooooooooooooo!

~Strawberries Chapter 9~

"Axel,"

I said smiling

"Roxy Stop saying my name and

Smiling people are

Going to start thinking

I'm gay again."

He said

"Soooooo…..You and that

Crazy little sister of yours wanna

Play hooky and

Get some Ice cream at the clock tower?"

He asked

"She's probably with Riku."

I

Said

"Fuck. Well that's what you get

When your brother's best friend

Starts playing

Doctor with

Your sister."

He said

I smiled.

"What the hell are you waiting for

Let's go!"

He said

I jumped in

His car.

"So you got a girlfriend yet?"

He asked

"No."

I said then I thought

About Namine,

And blushed.

"Oh yeah you do! So what's

Her Name?

When Can I meet her?"

He asked

"Namine!"

I

Said without

Thinking

"How's Larxene?"

I said

Quickly

Trying to make a

Diversion.

"She's fine."

He said

"Are you graduating this year?"

I asked

"Yeah, look at you Mr. NEXT YEAR I'M A SENIOR!

You're going to have to

Introduce me to

This Namine girl.

You get any?"

He asked

"What! No!"

I yelled

"So you want to go to Hooters? Spencer's gifts to buy some

Nice Lingerie

For our little

Namine.

What color does she look nice in?"

He said

He grabbed my

Head with one hand and ruffled

My hair

"Axel!"

I said

"So specific time you need to be back?"

He asked

"Before school ends."

I said

"I'm hungry you want to go get

Something to eat?"

Axel asked

"yeah, sure where?"

I asked

"Well maybe that nice Chinese place with

That sexy Asian girl."

He said

"Larxene'll kill you man"

I said

"Hey A man can dream

Can't He?"

Axel said we laughed

"C'mon lets go to that Chinese food place with

The cute Asain waitress."

He said

Parking

We went in the restaurant

Now Lemmie tell you

Axel loves

Buffets.

That's the reason his ass is

So skinny.

He eats so much.

So when we got to the restaurant

I was eating some sushi

And Chinese food.

"So Roxas, Let's hear about this little girlfriend."

Axel said

"She's not my girlfriend!"

I replied

"Okay then, that's the same thing I said

WHEN I WAS FIVE!"

He said

"Is she cute?"

Axel pressed on

"Yes. No. SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

I said

"OOOooooooh somebody's in denial!"

Axel said then he got up

On the chair and screamed

"ATTENTION RESTERANT PEOPLE AND CUTE ASIAN GIRL

SOOOOOMMMMEEEEBBBOOODDDDDYYY YY''S

IN DENIAL!"

"GET YOUR ASS DOWN!"

I said

Pulling him

Down.

He laughed

And I scarfed down the

Rest of my food so we could leave.

Axel drove me to

The mall and I started looking around

The stores for a present for Namine.

I felt like she needed something from me.

I started to look around in a store

It had make up and jewelry and nail polish

As I was looking at some nail polish.

Axel walked up to me

"ROXAS BUY THIS FOR NAMINE!"

He said

I looked up. In his hand was

A purple vibrator and a pair of

Hand cuffs.

"AXEL PUT THAT BACK!"

I screamed

Axel started laughing

After watching Axel bring me

More sex toys

I ended up buying her

A

Sketch book some

Nail polish

And another Disney Princess doll

I think it was

Mulan.

She had

All the other ones.

I went with Axel to

Spencer's gifts

As he was talking to

The cashier.

I started looking at the lingerie

I couldn't help but

Imagine Namine

Sprawled out onto my bed in

One of those.

I waited until Axel left and bought the white one.

After going to the mall

I decided it was time to go home.

"Axe, I have to go to work."

I said

"Okay I'm done here."

He said

I went back to school

And drove to the mental asylum

All the nurses were freaking out

Tifa grabbed me and said

"Roxas, Namine is missing!"

~End of chapter 9~

Ha Ha bitches cliff hangers! Well I finished this in like one day. I have a surprise for you. So Review please! GONNA WRITE NEXT CHAPPY BBBBYYYYEEE

Thanks for reviewing

Wait…Nobody reviewed again…Oh well maybe next time I did update yesterday well bye guys I love you…


	10. Kiss the Girl

March 22,2013

Konnichiwa guys! It's 11:00 pm… playing Alice Is Dead again… I have work tomorrow I should probably be sleeping but….I love you guys and that new scary movie commercial scared the crap out of me so I'll probably go to sleep and update that other chapter later after I play Kingdom Hearts. but anyway I looked up Harry potter and I got Naruto? Popularity? Whatever

C'mon everybody Here we go!

I stared at her

"We have to find her okay?"

Tifa said

I ran outside

Not even bothering

To change into

My scrubs.

I looked

Around the playground.

"NAMINE!"

I called

I heard a giggling

Sound

I ran after it.

"NAMINE!"

I yelled

I ran into the woods

The grass was

Soft but I still had no

Sign of

Namine.

Then I heard Giggling

I ran in that

Direction

"NAMINE!"

I yelled

Then I was tackled.

Namine was laying on top of me.

She looked me in the eyes

And slowly pressed her

Lips to mine.

I shut my eyes feeling

Her warm mouth

On mine.

She pulled away and

Ran off.

"HEY! COME BACK!"

I screamed

This was no longer

Trying to find her

Now it was

A game of

Tag.

I ran after her

I loved to run nobody knew that

But I did.

I grabbed Namine

Turned her

Around

And kissed her lips one

More time

Her sweet beautiful lips

She smiled

And then I realized.

I've loved her since the

Moment they assigned me to

Her.

She ran off again

I chased her.

Each time one of

Us

Was caught

We'd

Kiss.

This

Went on

Before Namine got thirsty

And we had to go back.

"I found her!"

I yelled holding her hand in the air.

Before realizing

We were holding hands.

Namine's white dress was

Covered

In

Grass

Stains.

The nurses gave her a bath

And changed her into

A clean dress.

Then they sent me

And her back to the

"Play room"

As

I called it

"Wait Namine,"

I said

I asked the nurse if

I could go out to my car

I brought in the bag

With the colorful paper

The nurse went through it

To

Make

Sure

I wasn't giving

Her

Knives or drugs

She let me keep the doll

And the crayons and sketch book

And

Told me

She was only allowed to have a

Nurse paint her nails.

I shrugged and went in

The playroom and

Handed

Namine the bag

She smiled and opened

It picking up the doll

And handing it to me.

I picked up

A pair of safety scissors and

Opened it handing her

The Mulan

Doll

And the little brush it came

With.

I handed her the doll.

The nurse left.

"Namine, How was dinner with your mom and dad?"

I asked

Her eyes widened

"Namine?" I asked

She went over to the nurse's station and

Picked up a paper weight.

She threw it at a window

It shattered.

She pulled out a shard

Of glass

"Roxas…Get away from her."

The Nurse Cautioned

Walking through the door

And

She put her hand on me.

Namine

Had a look of

Fear in her eyes.

"Namine Stop."

I said

She lunged forward and

Stabbed the Nurse

I

Tried

To

Pull her

Off.

She kept stabbing

The Nurse

I slammed

My

Hand on

The panic

Button.

An alarm went

Off

Namine then

Lunged at me.

And stabbed

My

Shoulder

I yelled out

Loud

Namine

Looked into my eyes

She pulled away

And dropped

The glass shard

And scooted into a corner

I clutched my arm

She looked at

Her hands and

Started screaming

Staring

Only at

The blood

Against

My own Better

Judgment

I walked over

To her

She had just

Lost her mind

And

I was limping

Over to her

I wrapped my arms

Around her.

This

Was

Crazy

I

Was even

Crazier

For attempting this

I

Kissed

Her

Lips

"I still love you Namine."

I

Whispered

Into her hair

WHAT

THE

FUCK

I

SAID

THAT?

Oh

My

God.

I am screwed.

I

Finally

Admitted

It.

I

Love

Namine.

Finally

Nurses rushed in

one picked up

my injured arm.

"He'll need

Stiches."

She said

Namine

Pressed

Her face into my

Chest.

She sobbed

"Shhh…."

I chided

Gently.

A nurse

Picked up her arm

And

Gave her a shot.

She

Fell limp

Into my

Arms.

For

Some

Bizarre

Reason.

I didn't want to leave her.

~End of chapter 10~

So how was that everybody? Did you enjoy our little surprise? Review if you did. I'm sitting here bare foot in shorts. Oh yay it's warm. Anyway our little person in denial FINALLY ADMITTED IT! I feel it was a bit too quickly give me your thoughts. Anyway I'm really really sorry I didn't update on RokuNami day I really really wanted too. I had everything set up to! To make it up if you Review and I'll put something else interesting in the next chapter.

Thanks for reviewing

_Beda and Shadowclaw98_

And everybody who's following this story

_AnimexxLover1827,I Am JessicaM, MisakiSakuraYFG, RJOHNNiiE,DragonHero45,Emmausgirl94,TheGoodFolks,tsukunexmoka and ShadowClaw98,_

Thank you

To everybody on that list that has reviewed at least once.

I love you guys bye!


	11. He knows

March 30, 2013

Oh Hey! Guys I just finished posting chapter 10. Well I have good news I won my Candle sales. Yup Cloud action figure here I come! Well anyway I'm making some tea to drink because now I'm addicted. I normally only drink Black tea but I like Raspberry and Earl Grey.

Well I'm rambling….

C'mon Everybody Here we GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

~Chapter 11~

I

Sat in

A bed

Next to

Namine's

Who

Was

Now

Drugged

With

Sedatives

Getting prepped

Stiches

"I called your father.

He said he'd come

Do your

Stiches."

she said

Quietly

"Thanks I guess." I said holding

A wad of medical tissue to

My

arm.

I looked back at

Namine.

"She'll be okay. Just sleeping, for a few hours."

Tifa said

I

Had to admit

As Much as I love

Namine it was weird

To love her.

It was hard to describe

It.

Knowing

She could kill me

At

Any

Moment.

It felt weird no

Fuck that

It was weird

In five minutes

My father came in

He looked at my arm

"Yeah you need stiches."

He said I watched him

Wash his hands and put on surgical gloves

He gave me a shot of morphine and

Started to stich up my gash

"So what happened her?"

He asked

"I just asked how dinner with her Mum and Dad went.

She kind of lost it."

I said

The nurse who had been cleaning my wound spoke up

"Her parents never showed up last night.

We called and asked for an explanation and they

Just said they were busy and forgot."

I sighed

So that was the reason.

I must've used the set off word*.

"Ow."

I said

"Just a few more Roxas."

Cloud said

I watched as my father

Stitched up the rest of my

Wounds and wrapped them

In bandages

"There you go we can take them out in

Three weeks. I'll prescribe you a pain

Medication."

Cloud said

"Thanks dad. I replied

After that

My dad

Started talking to the Nurse

And they left the room

I walked up to

Namine.

I touched her face

Moving hair out of it

She

Stirred softly and grabbed my hand

She stroked her other one over her bandage

"I'm fine." I said

she looked at me

like she knew I was

lying.

Then she hugged me burying her chest in my face

As if to

Say

I'm sorry

I'm so sorry.

I know

I shouldn't

Be kissing

Her

So goddamn much.

We were eventually

Going to get caught and I was going to be screwed.

But against all of those stupid odds

I kissed her again

Like the

Stupid ass

I am.

I kissed her head

And

Held her

Until

She fell

Back asleep

Then

My father came back in and

drove

Me home.

"Long day son?"

He asked

I nodded

I went home and

Could barely stay up and eat

The pot roast my mother made.

I changed into my long

Comfortable Jammies

And I laid down

I felt Sora creep in next to me

"Roxas stop." Sora said

"Stop what?"

I asked he turned to

Face me and picked up

My wrist

Little scars and black scabs

Were all over it.

"Stop cutting yourself."

He said

"Shut up I stopped."

I said

"Because you met her."

Sora said.

"Who?"

I asked

"Namine."

"How do you know her name?" I asked

I sat up

Pain shot through my arm

"Dad told me. He told me he saw you guys kissing too."

Sora said

I couldn't think of it

Being Separated from Namine

My beautiful

Pure

Namine.

"Sora I'll fucking kill you if you tell anybody!"

I screamed

"Shut up!"

Sora

Half-whispered

Half-screamed

My body ached all over.

It was so hot.

I laid back down with my back to Sora's

The Next morning I

Got back up

And shook Sora.

I removed my bandages and

Took a shower then

Father rebounded my

Bandages

At school

I went through all of

My classes at Normal.

And before I knew it

It was time to go see Namine

Again.

It

Felt weird

And

I

Felt

So weird.

Namine was a normal Girl Friend.

I wasn't a Normal boyfriend

Either.

When I arrived and finished changing

Into

My scrubs

Namine was outside in the

Garden.

"Your job for today is to

Help her

Plant some flowers.

They say gardening is one of the

Best therapies and

After yesterday's little incident

I think Our Namine

Would like some

Fresh air."

Tifa said

Namine just sat there and proceeded

To water the empty flower

Bed.

"Okay Namine What do you want to plant?

I asked

She pointed to a batch of morning

Glories I picked up a shovel and

Started to dig a small

Hole.

Then I freed the

White Morning glories from

Their trapped containers.

I put some

Fertilizer

In the hole and

Filled the rest with dirt

Then I picked up Namine's

Soft hands

And Patted them onto the dirt

"See that's easy isn't it?"

I said

she picked

up

the watering can

and started to water

the flowers

"That's it Namine, now be careful not to drowned them okay?"

I said

She smiled

We proceeded to

Finish our little garden.

Namine bumping her hand against mine.

"Okay Namine now what do you

Want to do?"

I asked her cheerfully.

She opened her hands and closed them.

"You want to read a book?"

I asked

She shook her head no

"She wants to go to the library."

Said the lady who

Was now

Our

Usual

Nurse

While we were walking to the library

I hung back with the nurse

"What's your Name? You've been our Nurse this whole time

And I don't know your Name."

I said

"My Name Is Yuna."

She replied happily

"What happened to the blond one that was subbing for you yesterday?"

I asked

"Oh Rikku's still in the hospital."

She said

And then we arrived at the library

Namine skipped around looking

For books

I picked up a few

That I had read before.

"Come here Namine,"

I said she sat down next to me on a couch.

I opened the book it was

"Flowers in the Attic" By V.C. Andrews

I started reading the first chapter.

When I was finished

With The first few chapters

It was time for

Namine to get dinner

I checked out the book for her

And

Walked her to the cafeteria

Yuna following us

Around like she

Usually did

I got Namine's tray and

Handed it to her.

Today they were having

Pot roast.

I handed it to Namine while she quietly began to eat.

Then I heard them call my name on

The intercom.

My stomach was in knots.

Had My Father told?

Did they Know

I kissed Namine.

Namine finished her dinner

And I grabbed her hand

We ran off into her room.

"Roxas," Yuna called

I sat down in her play room

While she played with her dolls

I was still freaking out

Namine seemed to notice this as

She kept patting my shoulder.

And my head.

Soon it was time to leave.

I got up and while Yuna went to check something

I gave Namine a quick kiss

And started walking out the door

Through the front office

"Roxas wait a second." Tifa said

Stopping me in my tracks.

"Yes?" I asked Hard to keep from stuttering

This was it I was fucked. I'd never see Namine again.

"Here" She said and she handed me an envelope.

"What?" I asked

Was this my resignation slip?

"This is your Paycheck Roxas. You can't

really expect us to make you work all week

and not pay you."

She said.

I walked out.

Dumbfounded.

~End of Chapter 11~

April 6, 2013

Wow, 15 paged and 1295 words. Good for you guys. Here your chapter I finished this almost a week ago. Damn, Well I have bad news for you guys. Even though it's FINALLY SPRING BREAK! Yesterday Morning, My grandpa Died. The sun is in my eyes and it's annoying. But yeah, Grandpa died that sucks. I'm really gonna miss him and I really don't want to go to his funeral. But here's your chapter I hope you guys like it Sorry if the chapter sucks, My mind was else ware.

OH BTW!

Okay guys Most Insane asylums don't have gardens or libraries or a cooking class. Only the super expensive ones. That actually want their patients to get better. But we'll learn about that later

Oh and also V.C. Andrews is the coolest Author ever! If you ever get a chance to read Flowers in The Attic I'd highly reccomend it! The stories are a bit you know Mature but most of those stories you read on are about that same so Yay Flowers In the Attic. Okay Byyyyeee!

Okay Well

Thanks for Reviewing

_IAMJESSICAM. _

C'MON 9 FOLLOWERS AND 7 FAVORITERS I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!

I love you guys! Bye!


	12. Starlight

April 4, 2013

Heyyyyy guys! It's me Rosekun25!

Well right now I'm kind of hungry. "Lunch" if you could call it that. Was beef Stroganoff the kind you buy in the box.. I'm sitting here eating Brave fruit snackems , that somehow have Cinderella in them. And goldfish crackers. I was supposed to go out to lunch at with my friend. But we got ditched. So here I am. Oh well Dilly Dally Shilly Shally. Boo Hoo poor me

Love by Rabbit

C'MON EVERYBODY! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRREEE WE GO!

~Strawberries part 12~

Today.

I was

Laying in my bed.

Tired and worn

I kicked off

My shoes and groaned

My mother

Walked in the room

"I heard about what happened to Namine."

She said

"Yeah?" I replied stuffing

My face into my pillow

Loving the coolness

"Yours and Sora's birthday is coming up right?"

She said

"Yup"

I said

Me and my younger brother

By five minutes

Approximately

Were

Turning 17.

"How about we take her out to

Dinner on your birthday?"

She asked

"What? MOM THEY HAVE KNIVES THERE!"

I screamed

Then my shoulder throbbed

"Ow."

I said

"Calm down, I already have everything settled

Namine is allowed to come

With us her parents just have to sign a permission

Slip and we can't let her touch any knives."

Mother said

"MOM ARE YOU CRAZY?"

I asked.

"Your birthday's next week honey."

That'll give you time to get used to the idea."

That whole week

Was stressful enough to kill me,

The nurses and I

taught Namine table manners

And had her

Parents buy her a nice dress

For the

Occasion

And then came that night the day of my

Birth.

Since

I was getting ready

While watching Sora

Chase around Kairi

Who I'm pretty sure

Was only wearing a

Towel

My phone started ringing

As I struggled with

My checkerboard Tie

And Listening to Xion

Talk to Riku

Who apparently

Was not going but

Was here anyway.

"Hello?"

I answered

"Hi, Roxas This is Mommy.

We've already got Namine

So be sure everybody's ready when

We get over there."

She said

"Okay Mum."

I said

And hung up

I looked in Sora's room

And quickly shut the

Door.

I

Did not want to

See

Sora do

THINGS

With

Kairi.

I opened my

Little sister's door she was

Sitting with Riku

Playing PS2.

"Hey hurry up Their Coming back soon."

I said

"Okay" They both replied

Eyes glued to the gaming system

I sat down on the couch.

I sat down on the couch staring at wall.

My eyes hurt.

The door Opened and

Namine fluttered in the house.

Her dress was white

With blue at the tips and

It went down to just above her knees

I watched her smiling and dancing around my

Kitchen.

And

Then

She

Saw

Me

She ran into my arms

She kissed my lips again

"Namine," I said

Pulling away as my Mother and Father

Walked in

"Oh look she's happy to see you!

Cloud, take a picture!"

Mother Replied

My father pulled out

My mother's pink camera and snapped a shot

Of us

Then out of a spur of the

Moment

I picked her up by her waist

Like a Husband would do his

Bride and held

Her until Father

Took another photo.

Then they went to go get everybody else.

And then father was

Screaming again

Demanding Sora to put his

Clothes back on

Or he'd be grounded

For the rest of his

Life.

At that moment I decided

To take Namine into my room so

She wouldn't have to

See my

Brother or Kairi

dressed in a sheet.

I picked up around my room and held out a chair

For her.

She sat on

My bed.

Sprawling out like it was completely Normal

Well it was,

Since

Back there she only

Went to her room

To Sleep or

When she was sick.

She patted the

Spot next to her as if knowing this was

My bed

I sat next to her while

I could hear my dad

Yelling at Sora to put clothes on

And Riku to get out.

She pulled me down next to her and

Kissed my lips

I licked her bottom lip

And bit down gently

She moaned and opened her

mouth

I groaned and pulled her up against me

Rubbing her back and pressing myself against her.

She tried laying down.

I kept her up towards my Mouth

I had this feeling

I wanted her,

I needed her.

It was crazy. My biological need to reproduce was

Insane.

I pulled away and started breathing

Hard

I was about to tackle her back down

But

I heard My

Mother calling for all of us.

I jumped off of my bed and started fixing my tie.

Grabbing Namine by her shoulders I pulled her into

My bathroom and started to brush her hair

So it would look neat

I smiled

Her hair was different all the Lice was gone

and it was clean and beautiful.

I finished brushing and kissed her head

We loaded into the car

And drove to Denny's

Since it was mine and Sora's

Birthday we both got steaks

And Namine

Got

Chicken soup with crackers

Though

She

Kept jabbing

My steak with her

Spoon

I smiled

"You want some Namine?"

I asked

She nodded

"What's the magic word?"

I asked

She

Held out her hands like she

was scooping up water

and

Smiled

I cut

Of a piece of

My rare steak and fed her a bite.

She smiled and chewed it and we ended

Up sharing the rest of our dinner

Then Sora and Kairi

Left to

"Get some ice Cream across the street"

That was a lie

I thought eating my veggies

I waited before

My father got up to use the bathroom

Then As I finished my meal

I heard him scream

"SORAYA ROXAS STRFE YOU PUT YOUR CLOTHES

ON THIS INSTANT!"

*I watched Namine gulp down the rest of her soup

Grabbed her hand and ran out the back door

And lead her into a parking lot.

Next to a Hotel I smiled and walked her to the fountain

Let her sit down

"I didn't want to hear them screaming" I said

Even though I still could.

Music was playing I smiled cheesy

"May I have this Dance Madam?"

I asked

She smiled and

Took my hand

I started to sway us back and forth

Dancing slowly to

The music.

Quietly twirling her from Time to Time

Looking into her

Beautiful eyes,

Thinking about how I wanted to Marry her and

Keep her in my

Life forever and ever

She smiled

Oh how I loved her smile,

"Namine" I said

She looked up to me

As if to say 'Roxas'

As we swayed to the Music

It was so nice

Dancing in that court yard swaying to

The music playing

" I love you." I said

And I did I really did

Even if she was insane

I didn't know how I was going to do it

But at that moment I decided that

I was going to get her out of that

Mental Asylum

And I was going

To

Make

Her

My wife.

The Music stopped.

I kissed her one more time

On the lips.

Sleepily

I decided I had one more idea.

I picked the Car keys from out of my pocket

And Unlocked the Van

I put down all of the seats and

Got the blankets out of the emergency

Stash in our car

And I laid them on the car floor

Tucking the pillows into one side

I helped Namine climb in and laid on her

Right side

So she could look out the window and see the stars

I nuzzled myself into her hair

And

Quietly let her and

Myself

Drift off to sleep

As sprinkles of Rain hit the top of the car

And

That

Was my

Happy Birthday

~End of Chapter 12~

Well guys here it is and no I have no Idea when Roxas and Sora's actual birthday is. Good News though since Grandpa died my parents feel bad for me and let me use their computer now. I'd Like to take this moment to thank_ TsukunexMoka and IAMJESSICAM _ for their I Guess letters to help me feel better. If ya'll wanna make me feel better please review!

Anyway I know Normally in Mental Asylums they don't let you check out the patients unless it's an emergency or you're their parent or something but you can have the Mum or Dad sign a permission slip for it. Sora also needs to keep it in his pants

Am I moving too fast? I want some feed back please

Anyway I'm dying from lack of sleep so here you go

*Oh at this part start listening to starlight by muse okay? Okay. Good Night.

~Love Rosekun25 O3

(it's a fish okay.)


	13. A day out

April 7, 2013

Sitting here I Kind of feel Dizzy I'm listening to songs from Ranma forever I used to watch the commercials for it when I was little. My first anime was Sailor Moon or Hamtaro. But I occasionally watched Ranma forever but I did not understand it. But Once again I'd like to thank you all for your kind reviews and sympathy. Oh well I'm updating this so fast, The people who read "The Great Escape" must hate me. Well I'm rambling

C'MON EVERYBODY HEEERRREEE WE GOOO!

~Strawberries chapter 13~

I looked at the calendar

And

Couldn't believe my

Eyes

Had I

Really met

Naminé

Three months ago?

"Roxas, sweetheart you're going to be late!"

My mother called

I

Looked in the mirror one

Last time and then ran into the

Kitchen

"Now eat up sweetheart."

She said handing

Me a plate of

Breakfast

I ate silently

Anticipating the

Events

Of

Summer vacation

I couldn't believe it

There were only

Six weeks of school

Left.

I smiled to myself.

And ate my

Eggs.

Quietly sipping my

Breakfast tea

Finishing my

Breakfast I went outside and

Started my car driving

To

The mental asylum

They don't

Even really

Call it

The mental Asylum

It has some

Stupid Name

Like

St. Blah Blah's

Home for the

Mentally

Insecure.

Or some

Shit like that.

I walked into the asylum and

Waved to Tifa who was filing paperwork

She waved back

"Hey, Roxas do me a favor have Naminé

'Accidentally' spill something and

Get Zack over here off my case."

She said

Lovingly pushing

Zack

I could tell

She was having fun.

So I walked away

I started whistling down the

Hall way

Picking up

My

"FREE FOR STAFF ONLY!"

Doughnut and cup of

Hot tea.

Today I chose Chocolate

With rainbow sprinkles

And Earl Gray.

I sipped my tea and

Started whistling

A familiar tune

And quietly counted backwards from five

In my head

Five….

I heard footsteps from the hall

Four

"Naminé!" Yuna screamed

Three…

I ate half of my doughnut

Two

I put my cup of Hot tea on a table.

One

Naminé crashed into me and retrieved

Her half of my doughnut.

And gave me a quick peck on

My lips

Before running away

I grabbed my cup of tea and ran after her.

She was in her

Playroom again

"The Doughnut thief got you again?"

Yuna asked referring to Naminé's chocolate covered

Face.

"Is she finished with her school work?"

I asked

"Yup, She's good to go." Yuna replied closing her book

Roxas said

"Roxas, I need you to run to the store and pick up

Some things."

Tifa

Replied

Handing me

A plastic card

"Huh? Okay."

I said

Taking it

Naminé clutched my hand.

"Uh…." I replied

"You can take her."

Tifa said

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

I asked

"No just take this."

Tifa said handing me a big

Thick tube

"What Is it?"

I asked

"If she acts up just inject her with

It and she'll pass out. "

Tifa said

"Are you sure

This is okay?"

I asked

"Yeah you see we kind of stuck this

Little release form in with it

Accidentally."

She said

"Tifa, Normal Mental

Wouldn't even let me

Leave the door with her."

I said

"Roxas it's fine I swear."

Tifa said

"Okay, fine."

I replied

Yuna Helped Naminé put on her shoes and

We went.

"This

Is

Insane"

I thought

I looked at the list.

Coffee

Sugar

Tea and a

Bunch of crap for

The staff room

and

a note to

Give to the baker

At the doughnut

Shop.

First I decided to

Go to the

Grocery store.

First.

Even though this was

Crazy it felt nice that

I got to hold Naminé's hand

I got to

Thinking…

She wasn't ever gonna get

To do this again.

I was

Seriously planning

On

Just letting her stay with me for the rest of

The day.

I had heard

The carnival was in

Our

Town.

I stepped into the tea isle

Picking up the

Familiar boxes I

Had seen in the

Office

I gave it to Naminé

So she could

Put in it her

Little Cart

I picked

Up some

Coffee and

Jam

Then

Hot cocoa mix and marshmallows.

I made the mistake of

Walking next to

The Strawberries while

Looking for

Tifa's

Special tea

Naminé grabbed

Like

Five boxes

And put them

In our cart

I'd have them

Ring those up

Separately.

Truth be told

I'm a weirdo

So I am

Going to be a total freak of nature right now and pretend

Naminé was my wife.

I know I'm crazy and that I

SHOULDN'T

EVEN BE THINKING ABOUT THIS BUT

Naminé

I loved her.

Every bit of her

She started pushing the cart away

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her while

She

Pushed the

Cart.

This

I

Guess

Was

Perfect

Well as good

As it was

Going to get

I leaned into her

"Your my wife today Nams*"

I said

Kissing her cheek lightly

She laughed

A

Beautiful laugh

Then

Turned around and kissed

Me.

Then We walked

Around

For some more

I let Naminé

Pick out some candy to

Buy.

It probably sounds strange to

You.

But

I don't really

Have anything to

Spend

Money on.

Really laugh if

You want to.

After shopping

With Naminé I made a

Quick Run to

The Doughnut shop and

Gave the baker there

The note

"So Miss Tifa wants Muffins now too?"

He asked

"Yeah I guess."

I replied

Letting Namin run

Around and look at

All the flower themed

Yeah I replied

"Okay then"

He said

I shrugged and

Held Naminé's hand

I wanted to do

Something with her

But the carnival didn't start

Until

It was dark outside.

Leaving

The tea and

Things in my locked

Car I held Naminé's

Hand and

We started walking around town.

I looked at the time

It was about

11:00

Naminé's usual lunch time.

I walked her

Over to a nearby Café and

Got us some lunch

I fed her some of her

Strawberries

For dessert

And then drove her to

My house.

There were no cars in the drive way indicating that

Nobody was home.

I lead

My groggy

Naminé

To my bed and tucked

Her in

She normally napped

For two hours

"When she wakes up it will be time to go."

I thought

Cuddling up to her in the cool sheets

Deciding to take a nap with her.

~End of Chapter 13~

Okay guys I knoooowwwwww I'm bending the rules of society her and they don't let random care takers run off with patients and if that bother's anyone just let me know so we can stop having so much fun….Anyway Next chapter will be the carnival DISNEYLANDcoughcoughfakecoughfakecough. No not really I wish…

BUT THAT IS HOW I WILL IMAGEN IT!

* Naminé's nickname is Nams. I came up with that when I was 12… It's cute ya know?

OH AND I FINALLY FOUND OUT HOW TO PUT THE LITTLE COMMA OVER NAMINE! IT IS AMAZING!

Thanks for reviewing

_IamJessicaM,DragonHero45, and Guest_

_~NOTES!~_

Guest- Yeah I know I laughed while I was coming up with it thank you very much for reviewing. I hope you will continue following our little couple here. Thank you again!

Well guys I am falling asleep at my keyboard!

See you next time please Review!


	14. Fireworks

April 11, 2013

As you all may or may not know 14 is my lucky Number… Just thought I'd at least start this before bed….I'm really tired…. Spring breaks over soon guys but I'll be sure to get this one in because 14 is my Lucky Number

Anybody wanna guess why?

Any way I'm rambling

C'MON EVERYBODY HERE WE GOOOOOOOOO!

~Strawberries Chapter 14~

Fireworks

When Namine woke up

I let her brush her teeth

And looked around my

Kitchen trying to feed her a snack

Before we left

"What do you want to eat Naminé?"

I asked

She shrugged and sat at the table

I poured her a glass of Hawaiian

Punch and

Started looking in the cabinets

I found

Some goldfish crackers

And some princess

Fruit snacks

I opened a few packets and gave

Some goldfish to Naminé

She ate it eagerly

Drinking up her fruit juice

I helped her wipe her face and

Then I got her a light jacket from

Xion's room.

I made sure it was in one of

the ones that didn't fit her

anymore

I slipped it around Namine's

Pale body

And helped her get into my car

It was dark when

We got into there.

I unbuckled her seatbelt and

Grabbed her hand locking

My car.

Paying our admission

I took her inside

"You wanna go do anything Naminé"

I asked

She pointed to

The merry go round

I ran and got in line

The night was quiet and the

Place was practically empty since

It was a school

Night.

I got in line and then

Helped Naminé

Get on a horse

She smiled

As I got behind her.

The horse went up and down.

With the music

She began laughing and laughing as hair

Went into her face and

Into mine

When it was over

I helped her down and

We ran to the water rides

As we

Were soaked and splashed I ended

Up

Giving Naminé my

Jacket.

The night was warm,

I decided to let our

Stomach settle by

Playing a few

Games

Trying to win her a bear

Or something

I

Threw

a few balls

and

won her a

Bunny.

It was getting very

Late so

I decided that our last night of

The ride

Would be the Farris wheel

I bought Naminé

Some sea salt ice cream

And we got into the

Ride

I paid the guy

An extra dollar

So he'd

Stop

For us

At the

Top

He stopped us at the

Top.

As the fireworks

Began to start.

I looked at Naminé's

Face in

Awe as

She gazed at

The fireworks

Laughing and

Clapping as she saw

Her favorite

Colors light up the

Sky.

I

I clutched her face in my hands

And kissed her

She opened her

Mouth

And I

Twisted my

Tongue with hers

Tasting the

Sweet beach flavored

Sea-Salt ice cream

Her mouth was sweet.

When the fireworks show ended

We got off the Ferris Wheel.

Naminé

Was practically falling asleep

As

I helped her into

My car.

I decided to

Stop

At

Small diner

And buy

Her some dinner

Because

I was pretty

Sure I had made her

Miss it.

I walked her

In

And ordered her

a

Chicken basket

And a bacon

Cheese

Burger

For me

I watched as she ate

Trying not to laugh at how cute she looked

While almost falling asleep

At the table

When she was done

And so was I.

I walked back with her

Into my

Car.

I knew that

This was

Probably one

Of the best days

She's had in a long while

I buckled

Her in and

Draped

My jacket

Over her.

When We got back.

Tifa had a bunch of

Nurses go tuck her

In.

"So how was your rendezvous''

To the Carnival"

She

Asked while

Going through the bag

I had brought

Her

"You planned this"

I said

"What? Little ol' me?"

She said

Pressing her hand on

Her chest like a

Southern Belle.

"She had a great time."

I replied

"Ah, well her parents said they

We're coming over again

And we didn't want to disappoint her."

Tifa said

"How did you know I took her there?"

I asked

"Well I know you know

Her

Favorite place is

Disneyworld

So

I was pretty sure you'd take her

To the

Closest you could get to that."

She replied

"I'm gonna go tell her goodnight."

I said

I walked over to her

"Good Night Naminé."

I said

Lightly

Pecking her on the lips.

I waved to Tifa on my

Way out and

Looked

Into the stars

Seeing Naminé's

Happy

Face

Was enough

To make me

Forget

All the troubles in the

World.

I wished

I could lay beside her

Sleeping

Keeping her

Body nice and

Warm while

She slept.

I drove home

And walked into my

Room

And fell face first

Into

My bed.

The

Next day I

Went to

The

Mental asylum

After school

I

Drank my tea ate

Half my doughnut

And started whistling.

Naminé

Didn't come at all.

I whistled more

And walked into

Her room

Her bed wad crowded with

Nurses

I saw Naminé

On her bed

Face flushed

Holding her rabbit

Tifa looked

And saw me with a worried expression

"Roxas,"

She said

"Naminé is very sick."

~End of chapter 14!~

April 14, 2013

Sora, You're lucky looks Like my spring break is over.

HAHA! ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER! I don't think this one is very good but ya know…

Well as I said to Sora, My spring break is officially over and I am staying up past bed time to finish this I hope you all like it, and Review since 14 is my lucky number and the person who guesses why it is gets a special prize! So guess cause I'm not gonna tell you!

Well good night guys I have to clean out my backpack and stuff

I'd like to thank

_Beda!_

For being the only reviewer!

Notes:

_Beda-okay well here's your update! If you could, next time please Elabortate on how you liked the chapter and why you liked it thank you so much for reviewing!_

_~ Rosekun25 O3_


	15. This Love is Crazy

April 15, 2013

Hi guys, I hope you liked that last chapter, anyway I'm on the school's crappy computer and it's fucking with my background. Poor Xion, Roxas and Axel. Yeah it's the one with them eating Seasalt ice cream and they keep making it smaller. I was trying to change it to that one scene from KH 3D but It wouldn't work. Now it has a black bar around it. My stomach really hurts.

Well I'm rambling

C'MON EVERYBODY HERE WE GOOOOOOO!

~Strawberries chapter 15~

I pulled up a chair and sat next to her

She reached up

Her hand and

Touched my face

I held her hand there.

"Too many water rides, huh Naminé?"

I asked She smiled

But she looked sickly

"Naminé?"

I said

I touched her

Forehead

She was

Burning up.

"Can I get you anything?"

I asked

She pointed

To

A photo

On the wall

We had taken

Months ago

My arm around her

While she

Stuffed her

Face with

Strawberries,

"Oh Naminé,

You can't eat solids."

I

Said

"Try making her a smoothie then,"

Yuna suggested

"Do we….?"

I asked

"You left her strawberries in the

Office

Fridge

And I can

Surrender my

Vanilla yogurt."

Tifa said

"And there's an ice machine

In the staff room,"

Yuna replied

I started

To make it happy

To be doing something to help her.

I heard somebody walk

In as I poured

The pureed frozen yogurt

Mixture into

A cup

With a straw.

"Hey Yuna, It's ready now."

I said

Naminé

Came in the room covered

In

Blood and picked up

Her smoothie

Sipping

It while the left side of her face was covered

In blood.

She coughed

And smiled at me like nothing was

Wrong.

"Naminé, what did you do

I went to her room

Holding her

Hand

I walked in

Blood was all over the

Walls.

Inside was

A knife in a pool of

Blood.

I looked behind me.

Naminé

Had a big gash in her

Side

"Naminé d-did you stab yourself?"

I asked

She responded

By dropping

On the floor

I looked behind me

I couldn't believe I hadn't

Noticed!

She wasn't clutching her side

Or crying or anything!

There was even a trail of blood behind us.

"TIFA! YUNA!"

I screamed

Naminé

Rolled over and threw up.

Then proceeded to

Fall to the ground.

I caught her and

Held her

I touched her

Forehead

She looked up at me

"Shhhhh…. Naminé"

I said

Tifa and Yuna

Came running

"She's not allowed to go out anymore!"

Tifa screamed

Yuna made some calls

On her radio

People rushed in

With

A hospital bed and

Carried Naminé

Into it

They shown

Flashlights into

Her eyes and ran

Into the

Hospital part of the Asylum.

"She's going to be okay right?"

I said

"Yeah, She'll be fine."

Tifa said patting my head

"You can go visit her later."

Yuna said.

"Can I have a break for

An

Hour?"

I asked

"Sure, we have your number

We'll call you when she wakes up."

Tifa said

So I drove

And went to the

Florist and

Bought Naminé a big

Vase of Pink roses

I picked up

a bag of jelly beans

and a case of

Chocolate covered

Strawberries

At the grocery store.

And then since

I am crazy.

I picked up her

Stuffed rabbit

That was now in a bag

In the back of my

Car

I went home and washed

It.

As I came back

Naminé

Was waking up

I put her things on her little table

And she smiled at me.

"Hey Nami,* You feel better yet?"

I asked

She reached over to me

And pulled me

Onto the

Bed with

Her

She grabbed her side I hugged

Her

And kissed

Her.

She pulled up

My shirt sleeve

My stitches were gone

And all that

Remained

Was a white

Scar.

Yuna came in and brought

Namine

Some

Coloring

Books and

Some of her

Toys.

"She'll be out in a week."

Yuna said

"Roxas, come help Zack Clean up Namine's room."

Tifa said

I walked down to

Namine's room

Zack was mopping

Up the blood

"Is this why

She's always by herself?"

I asked

Zack nodded

As I picked up her

Dolls and

Looked

At

The

Pool of

Blood

"Why do you think she stabbed herself?"

I asked

Zack

"Who knows? Some of these guys

Just do it for fun. I've worked here almost

10 years."

He said

I looked

At the wall.

"I LOVE YOU ROXAS"

Was written in blood

Should

I be flattered or

Afraid?

I thought

As Zack wiped it down

And declared

The toy room

Needed a new coat of

Paint.

I was shocked.

When I got

Here this morning

Naminé

Could barely

Get up

And

She stabbed

Herself.

I wondered

If

This

Was why

She had

Been admitted in the first place!

I walked back to Naminé's

Hospital room.

She

Raised her

Hands to me

And I held

Her

I needed to

Find out why she

Was here and now.

~Strawberries chapter 15~

Hey guys! I'm done with this chapter! Well Yesterday was Grandfather's Funeral It was nice. Grandfather was Catholic so I drank some Communion Wine because I thought it was just something you were supposed to do. And I'm not committed so I'm going to hell I guess. I had to kiss his forehead and when I pulled away there was a blotch of Make up on my lips and that was gross.

Anyway Guys I have a poll on my profile vote on it! Since I don't want to decide this by myself. Please vote!

_Thanks for reviewing!_

_Xion'sGurl14 Beda and Dream Adapt _

_Beda- Thanks for taking my advice! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!_

_Please keep reviewing and feel free to ask questions!_

_Xion'sGurl14- WELL! Looks like you're the winner! Go on then! You get two requests since you're the only one who guessed. Good for you!_

I love you guys bye!


	16. And At Last I've Seen The Light!

April 21, 2013

I'm watching Adventure Time right now! I love Adventure time my Favorite Characters are Marceline and Marshall Lee. This episode makes me sad. Since it's "I remember you." It reminds me of my grandpa who died. The part with little Marceline when the Ice king when he gives her a Teddy Bear. My grandpa bought me a few comic books one of them he accidentally bought me one in German, But it was okay since I got another one in English. But I really miss him… Sometimes I feel like he's watching me. Like right now. It freaks me out. Especially if I'm like getting dressed or something but I know grandpa wouldn't do that so I'm okay! Also, Teen Titans go? Can I have some thoughts on that? When I was a kid it was my favorite show, Teen Titans that is. Anyway I'm rambling

**Disclaimer: Is Xion alive? Are Roxas AND Naminé real people? Are Cloud and Aerith married? Did Sora and Kairi kiss? Did Roxas and Naminé? Did Riku pick up Xion and Spin her around like he did with Mickey? THEN NO I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! **

_**Flames will kindly be used to roast Marshmallows, hotdogs, steak, and to sing Campfire Songs. Thank you.**_

C'MON EVERYBODY HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

~Strawberries chapter 16~

I marched into Tifa's office

" I WANT TO SEE HER

FILE!"

I yelled

"Okay."

She said and handed it to me.

"You're not going to yell at me and

Tell me it's restricted?"

I asked

"No you work with her you can see it if you want.

You just can't tell anybody."

Tifa said

I picked up the

File and

Looked inside

It was a picture

Of Naminé

From what looked like

Last year.

The file said she had

Been diagnosed with

"Selective Mutism"

"It doesn't say what happened tell me,"

I said

"She went on a school field trip to the

Beach with her friend. They

Went swimming and

Her friend drowned.

They said, She almost died trying

To save her. When she woke

Up. She wouldn't talk to anyone

and

She tried to kill a nurse and

Got admitted

Here when she was

Eight.

Tifa finished

"Did she? Do her parents

Ever come visit her?"

I

Asked

Tifa shook her head

"When she was younger, They used to take her with them on

Vacation.

They stopped."

She said

I ran

Out of the

Door,

Into Naminé's

Hospital room.

All the way at the

End of the building,

Naminé

Was laying in her

Bed

Drawing

I was now determined to do something

Nice for her.

I grabbed her in my arms and held

Her.

"Naminé have you ever seen Tangled?"

I asked

She shook her head

I should have known better!

She hasn't been to the movies

In forever!

"Well, how about I go home and

Bring you the DVD?"

I asked

Yuna

Smiled

"It'll help her

Keep occupied"

Yuna said

"My sister loves those movies,"

I explained

"Which ones has she seen?"

Yuna shook her head,

"She only owns two DVDS."

I looked at them

"The little Mermaid"

And

"Beauty and the Beast."

"Naminé

Let me run home

So I can

Get these."

I said

Yuna nodded.

And I ran home,

I looked in the DVD shelf and

Grabbed all of the

Princess ones.

And

Some of

The classics

I couldn't believe it

Naminé

Who loved

Disneyworld so much hadn't seen

Most of the movies!

I quietly

Packed an overnight bag and

A freezer bag of candy and ice cream.

And some food.

Since we would be there

A while.

I drove back to the mental asylum.

And walked into Naminé's room.

She smiled when she saw me,

Tifa saw my overnight bag

"I'M NOT LOOKING!"

She replied and left.

I smiled.

Me and Namine.

This was the first night

We'd spend together

Tifa popped in again.

"When I come back here in the morning,

You both better have clothes! ON!"

She said

I laughed

Not sure if she was

Serious or not.

Naminé

Took this time to

Cuddle up to me.

And take

Me into her

Arms.

After Yuna left.

I left to change into

My jammies.

And went back into her

Arms.

We ate ice-cream

On the bed and

Watched Disney movies.

It was insane

I think Naminé

Was trying to tell me she love me

The only way she could.

"I wish you could talk,"

I muttered into her hair

She sighed.

I kissed her and she moaned.

Her body

Pressing into mine,

she pushed her tongue

into my mouth

and

started unbuttoning my shirt.

I pushed her away.

She pouted

It was strange.

Peculiar.

Curious and curious.

Naminé

Had been more needy

Lately.

She dug into my bag of

Gummy worms and

Threw one at me.

While stuffing two in her mouth.

I smiled at her

And

Ate a spoonful of

Ice cream

Naminé

Opened her mouth

And I

Fed it to her

She smiled and threw off the covers

Her feet

Touching the

Cool tiled floor

She looked at me with a face

That said

"Catch me."

And ran outside the

Door

I ran after her

She screamed happily and

Ran faster

I

Knew

She

Wasn't supposed

To leave

Her room.

She was bare foot

And

Her wound

Could open up

Again.

I glimpsed

Her

Running I grabbed her

Hand

She smiled

As I walked her

Back

To her room.

Lying

Down in

Bed.

Staring at the

Ceiling

While

The

T.V. had a Disney movie on.

"Naminé I love you"

I said

She cuddled up

To

Me.

I kissed her again.

And then fell asleep.

When I woke up.

She was

Laying on me.

Cuddling up.

I

Moved and she woke up

She smiled and started kissing me

And my neck

I groaned quietly and

Tried to push her

Off.

She took little bites

Around my neck and licked them.

I pushed her off again.

Happily

Later I went home.

My Mother walked into my room again

"How many weeks do you have left of school?"

She asked

"Three-something"

I said

Pressing my face into my

Pillows.

"Well I was just thinking. Naminé

Doesn't ever get a summer vacation

How would you like it if she came over for a few weeks?"

She asked

April 26, 2013

Cliff hangers for you all! I'm really tired and my neck hurts from band practice. Bass drum! WHY!? Summer's coming so I probably won't be able to update as much. Cause I'm getting a job SO I CAN BUY MY OWN COMPUTER! Anyway I'd like to thank you all for your wonderful reviews! And the not so wonderful ones But… REVIEWS ARE REVIEWS!

Haters gonna hate. Anyway XionsGurl14 has contacted me and asked that I give her a RokuNami story and a Xiku Story. So look for those in the future.

_Thanks For reviewing_

_Beda,ShadowClaw98,and ZippyZapmaster_

_Beda-Yeah, I know! Roxas you can't just call yourself Crazy that's not nice! XD! Thanks for reviewing Beda-chan! I hope you do it in the future!_

Bye guys!


	17. Come home with me, Darling

April 26,2013

Hey guys I kinda have a big headache right now since . I just got home from school. I'm really tired too. But It's Friday! Yay! Anyway I gotta hurry this up.

SERIOUSLY GUYS VOTE IN THE POLL!

**Disclaimer: Is Xion alive? Are Roxas AND Naminé real people? Are Cloud and Aerith married? Did Sora and Kairi kiss? Did Roxas and Naminé? Did Riku pick up Xion and Spin her around like he did with Mickey? THEN NO I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! **

_Flames will kindly be used to roast Marshmallows, hotdogs, steak, and to sing Campfire Songs. Thank you._

~Strawberries Chapter 17~

I heard crying.

Why was there crying?

I walked into a room

It was strange.

"Naminé?"

I said

I heard more crying

I walked

Into

A room with blue

Up

To a

Bassinet inside was a

Baby.

With swerves of blond

Hair like mine and skin

Like Naminé

He was crying. I picked him

Up and held him

Almost telepathically

Knowing.

"Daddy's gonna take good care of you."

I cooed waving my finger

In front of his face and

Tucking his blanket in

He grabbed my finger

As

I

Continued waving it

gently

"Daddy loves you."

I said

He laughed and smiled.

"Daddy won't let anything bad happen to you."

I replied kissing his curls.

And then I woke up.

"ROXAS GET UP WE HAVE TO

GO GET Naminé!"

Sora screamed

I

Yawned

I couldn't believe it.

School had ended,

Now Naminé

Was coming over to my house

To spend a few weeks

Here

I quickly showered

And got dressed.

My mother waited for

Me and we got into the car.

And drove back there.

I saw Yuna outside giving Naminé

A few more check ups

She stood in a

Small jacket that looked like it had been

Knitted in her white dress and

A pair of sandals

Holding a pink

Disney princess bag duffle bag.

"It's been that long since you've been out of here Naminé?"

I asked

Yuna nodded

"Well, that's everything. Are you ready to go Naminé?"

Yuna asked

Naminé nodded and grabbed my hand

And pulled me back to the

Car with her

"Look at her she's acting like your

Wife already Roxas!" Sora said

Naminé

Giggled.

"Naminé This is nimrod is

My twin brother Sora,

I of course am the older, stronger

Wiser and sexier one."

I said

Sora waved

And gave a toothy grin

"This is my younger sister Xion,"

I said

Xion gave a lady like wave

And continued texting Riku.

Mom and Dad both got into

The car.

"Are you sure this is legal?"

Sora asked looking over his

3DS.

"It's fine." I said

"You guys want breakfast?"

Dad asked

"YEAH!" Sora and

Xion screamed

We drove into a local diner

I sat Naminé

down in a booth

and

Ordered her pancakes

With strawberries and bacon

I watched her poke at them while

I ate my eggs.

"What's wrong?" I asked

She proceeded to try and cut them

With a spoon.

"Oh."

I said and then I laughed

And showed her how to cut them with her butter knife.

Then I looked

My whole family was staring me down.

"What?" I asked

"Roxas, You haven't laughed like that in ages."

Father said.

"Really?"

I asked

It seemed I laughed all the time with

Naminé

She giggled

And stuffed

A strawberry

In my mouth.

I smiled and made sure

Dad wasn't looking

Before I kissed her

Head.

After breakfast

We went back home.

I directed Naminé

To the back yard

And to the old

Tree

With a swing

She sat down in it.

I pushed her while she

Was

Swinging

Her hair was in the

Wind

She was laughing

Her beautiful

She seemed so happy to be

Outside in the

Sun

She pointed to the pool.

"Later, Naminé."

I said

We went inside to get something to drink.

"Roxas! Naminé!"

She called

She was in the room

She told Naminé

To stay in.

"Is this all the clothes you have Sweetheart?"

She asked

Naminé

Nodded as if there was nothing wrong with only

Having mental asylum uniforms to wear.

Mother packed them away in her

Drawer,

And then picked up her underwear

Stained with rust colored blood

She quickly shoved them back

In the bag

"ROXAS! Ummm…. Why don't

You and Naminé

Go….

PLAY OUTSIDE!"

She yelled

I started walking down

The

Stairs

Naminé

Followed me and

We

Went into

The back yard

I took off my shoes and dipped them

Into the

Pool sitting on the cement

and laid back holding my

head with

my hands

Naminé

Laid on me

Playing with the

Grass

Under her little pink fingertips .

She began making a pile

Of little stones, grass,

And flowers.

She smiled

My Mother

Came outside

"Roxas, While The pot roast finishes cooking,

You wanna help me take Namine shopping

For clothes?" She asked

"Mom, You don't have to do that."

I said

"I want to. She can't run around wearing

Those 'uniforms' all day besides

Her underwear are stained, her socks have holes

And her 'bras' look like she's had them since she was

Twelve. Now get into the car sweethearts we can get ice

Cream after words."

I put my shoes on

And went into the

Car.

It was hot.

SO hot

I felt like throwing up from the heat.

Luckily we

Got to the store just in time.

I sat back on one of those

Shoe try on benches

Just so I could

Be there to comfort

Naminé

And give her some of the

Gummi bears

I was eating.

Then during the

Parts

Where they we're

Sizing her for

Bras and

Panties.

I was

A bit embarrassed

That she sat next to

Me

Clad only in

A bra and panties

I couldn't help but

Stare at the way her

Breasts bounced

When she

Walked

Close

To

Me

And I felt like a damn pervert.

But

I still

Couldn't

Help

The damn feeling

That something

Was about to happen.

April 30, 2013

~End of Chapter 17~

HHHEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYY Guys! Well here it is Chapter 17!

Well I guess I oughta tell you. Do I have any Final Fantasy fans here?

Well in a class we were told to write a story about going to our Grandmother's house. SSSSSSSSSSSSSSoooooooooooooooooooo I wrote about Sephiroth killing Cloud's Mum in Niebelhiem. My stomach hurts. DAMN YOU BAND PRACTICE!

So anyway! Vote on the poll it will be open. If you don't vote on it I will be very sad. Anyway You guys review so I don't have to see that one guy's mean review everytime I look to see what NICE BEAUTIFUL People reviewed. Oh that reminds me

_Special thanks to._

_Ai, and ShadowClaw98 _

_For reviewing!_

_~Notes~_

_Ai-Your welcome Ai! I'll Update more as long as you keep reviewing! Here's your next update! Thank you!_

P.S. If I forget to write you guys Thank you notes please forgive me. Thanks.


	18. Ice cream and Tree Houses

April 30,2013

Hey guys! It's Rosekun25 once again! Today some assholes told me Cloud killed Aerith and I just started freaking out cause I'm a stupid ass and I actually believed them. Then I remembered that didn't happen in the game and they were actually just being Face Butts and talking about how when she died Cloud carried her and I guess gave her a burial at sea. Annnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyywayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

_**PLEASE VOTE IN THE POLL I WANT YOUR OPINION!**_

**Disclaimer: Is Xion alive? Are Roxas AND Naminé real people? Are Cloud and Aerith married? Did Sora and Kairi kiss? Did Roxas and Naminé? Did Riku pick up Xion and Spin her around like he did with Mickey? THEN NO I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! **

_Flames will kindly be used to roast Marshmallows, hotdogs, steak, and to sing Campfire Songs. Thank you._

C'MON EVERY BODY HERE WE GOOO!

_~Strawberries chapter 18~_

After my "shopping experience"

Mother true to her word took us out for ice cream.

Naminé

Was dressed in one of her

New dresses.

It was white with blue trim.

And blue trim on the breast.

We sat outside on the fountain while Mother sat inside

Saying

She was a bit too cold for outside.

Naminé

Was happily leaning on my shoulder

Licking up her

Own ice cream and trying to

Take bites of my own

I would pull away.

Then let her eat some

Of my own.

And then took a bite of hers

I smiled

And

Put my arm around

Her

"Kids, I have to go cook dinner now.

We have to go."

Mother said

We got in the car finishing our

Ice cream.

And when we went home we

Ran to my room. She

Jumped on

My bed

And

I smiled and laid

Next to her

I cuddled next to her and

Showed her

The

Glow-in-the dark

Star

Constellations

My Mom and Dad had made.

The smiley face.

Orion

And the

Little

Cluster of stars

That said

"I love you Roxas."

On them.

Naminé

Blinked a few times

And yawned

I kissed

Her nose

And

Sat up

She couldn't fall

Asleep

She'd be up all night.

She shut her eyes

I poked her

"Don't go to sleep Naminé"

I said

She stretched and then

Resumed her

Position

On me.

I picked her up and

Walked her to the bathroom

I handed her a wet

Wash rag and

Told her to wipe her face.

As she died

I went to her bag and

Took out some

Of her dolls

She played happily

While I sat on

The couch and

Looked

Up

"Selective Mutism."

It's a condition where

Kids that can physically

Speak.

Stop.

For no reason,

Or because they've been

Traumatized or shy

Naminé

Was DEFINATLY!

NOT SHY!

I wondered if Tifa

Had lied to

Me.

But why would she?

What possible

Reason

Would she have to lie to

An almost 17 year old

Teenager.

I sighed and

Looked at

Naminé

Who was currently

Changing one of

The dressed on her doll.

Naminé handed

Me one

Of the

Little dresses while she

Dug in her bag for another one.

"How is this gonna work Naminé?

I asked not expecting an

Answer.

I patted her head.

This love is crazy

How could we grow up and ever

Even hope

To get married?

She's insane.

She's so beautiful though.

And suddenly.

I wanted to run.

I grabbed her hand and started running

Outside to the back yard and I helped Naminé

Clime the tree that lead into

My tree house

I know laugh at me.

Inside is some

Soda

Some candy bars

And

Some old

Comic books

I didn't really

Hang out

There as much as

I used to

When I was little

But it was still nice

To sit in there

When I needed

Alone time.

I handed Naminé and a soda and helped her

Open a candy bar.

We sat there

"Naminé what was your life like

Before they sent you to a mental asylum?"

I asked she didn't respond

I knew she wouldn't.

I moved over and sat next to her l

Lacing my fingers through hers

She was

Staring at

The sky

Like she'd never see

It again

I laid my head

Down on her

Lap and she stroked my hair and

Leaned down to kiss me

Her hair

Was like

A curtain

Falling

Over

And when the sun

Showed through

It

The strands lit up like

Spun

Gold.

I smiled and

Touched

It while she

Kissed my lips.

I pulled next to me

And moaned while she

Wrapped her

Arms around

Me and

Rubbed my back.

I pulled

Away and kissed

Her cheeks and her neck

She groaned and

Threaded

Her

Fingers through my

Hair

I kissed her again and softly

Bit her

Lower lip

Trying to

Get Naminé to let

Me put my tongue in.

She let out a

Low moan

And I went in

Happily

Groaning

While

She rubbed

My shoulders

I pulled myself on top

She gasped from

The sudden force.

Pictures in

My head.

Me pulling her clothes off and

Taking her right there.

IN MY TREE HOUSE.

SOMETHING I DID NOT

WANT TO

DO.

I

Pulled off

And

She groaned

And stuck her

Tongue at me.

"Nope."

I said

She

Crossed her arms and looked

Away

Like

She had

Wanted us

To

DO THAT KIND

OF THING!

Then she

Gave me this look.

And

I was still freaked out

Something was going to happen.

~End of Chapter 18~

HHHHHHeeeyyyyyyyy sexy reviewers! Well here you go chapter 18!I know it's filled with fluff and kind of well you know…Fillerish. I'm sorry about that. My head hurts the next few chapters will be better. Anyway I really appreciate some more reviews

And If you would all kindly

_**VOTE ON THE POLL PLEASE! **_

Thank you

I update every 5 days.

_Special thanks to_

_XxLuciixX_

_For reviewing_

C'MON FOLLOWERS AND SILENT READERS YOU TOO FAVORITERS I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!

THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING!

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!

THANK YOU!


	19. Dancing in the rain

April 6 ,2013

Heyyyy guys! What's up! I'm in computer class. Super annoyed BTW. Anyway we have a sub today so I can actually do a little bit today. Hooray. I'm thirsty and this sucks. Anyway I'm rambling,

_**PLEASE VOTE IN THE POLL I WANT YOUR OPINION!**_

**Disclaimer: Is Xion alive? Are Roxas AND Naminé real people? Are Cloud and Aerith married? Did Sora and Kairi kiss? Did Roxas and Naminé? Did Riku pick up Xion and Spin her around like he did with Mickey? THEN NO I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! **

_Flames will kindly be used to roast Marshmallows, hotdogs, steak, and to sing Campfire Songs. Thank you._

_~Strawberries Chapter 19~_

As Naminé

Huffed and

Laid down on my chest

My Mother called us in

For

Dinner.

As I helped Naminé

Down

Into the back yard.

We

Washed

Off our

Dirty

Hands

For supper and

Sat down

Waiting for

Xion and

Sora.

Naminé

Was playing with her fork while we

Waited

For Sora to

Finish washing

His hands.

Father came to the table

Last with

Xion

Mother served us our dinner.

It was pot roast

Since she

Wanted to

Serve Naminé

Something they didn't really

Eat at the "home"

Naminé

Lived

At

I held her hand under the table

She blushed

At me.

Mother

Passed around

A bowl of

French bread

and poured tea.

We all started

Eating

Naminé

Kicked

Me under

The table and

I kicked back

I took bites of my food

Carefully

Trying to not eat when Naminé kicked me in

Fear

Of choking

She was smiling.

Apparently so happy

To be here with my family.

Not in some Loony

Bin.

After we ate.

Mother took our plates away and looked

At Naminé

"You know… A little birdy told me

You liked

Eating his Strawberries."

She said

Naminé smiled and nodded her head.

Mother starts

Serving us

Chocolate covered strawberries.

Naminé

Took bite after bite of

Hers getting chocolate

All over her face.

And

I really.

Really.

Wanted to lick it off.

But.

I couldn't just grab

Her face and

Start licking

It off at the dinner table could

I?

After we finished

Dessert

Mother

Took Naminé

Up

For a bath.

Then told

Me to clean my

Room.

I looked at the

Mess

I sighed.

This would take forever.

To clean.

I slowly picked

Up

All

Of my dirty clothes

And

The

Dirty dishes.

I went to put them in

The kitchen

And

I saw Naminé

Splashing around

in

the tub

she lifted

up her arm to pick

up the

duck

and

I saw

Her

Breast.

A

Draft from

The open

Window

Caught her

She

shivered

And her nipple

Was

Erect.

My mouth watered.

I

Felt like

Such

A pervert.

Mother

Bent

Down to retrieve

the soap Naminé

looked at me

and waved

both of

her breasts bouncing.

Mother looked over and

I pretended to be

Taking the

Dishes in

The sink

While she

Shut the door

I put them

In the

Sink

And grabbed the

Little

Hose

Spraying myself

Trying to cool

Off.

I

Huffed and sat on the couch.

I

Looked

Down at my pants

And groaned.

Then I ran to my room.

And

Laid in

My bed.

Waiting for myself

To calm down.

When I

FINALLY

Got that image

Out of my head.

Mother was making popcorn.

Sora and Xion were

Sitting on

The floor in

Their

Jammies

Eating jelly beans

"Roxas come join us!"

My father said

Naminé

Ran over to me

Her frilly night

Gown

With

Lace at

The tips.

She smiled

And threw her

Arms around me.

"Hi Naminé."

I said

She sat me down on the

Couch next to her

And held her knees to her chest

Looking the happiest

She'd been

In months

I smiled and

Patted

Her head.

She leaned on my shoulder

And laid

Her hand

On my

Thigh.

I picked it up

And held it instead.

My Mother

And brother

We're deciding

What movie

They wanted to watch.

We decided

On

Hercules.

Since

Naminé

Hadn't seen it

and I hadn't

in

a while

either.

And then

Outside

It started pouring

And I mean literally

Pouring

I

Looked at

Namine and she

Looked at me

I grabbed her hand

And we ran outside

And

Started

Dancing in the

Ran.

I kissed her.

As

The

Wind

Blew a

Cold breeze

And

Naminé

Screamed and

Shivered in my arms

She was laughing though

I grabbed her face gently

And kissed her

Again

She moaned

As my tongue moved

With hers and

Her pink nipples pressed against

My chest.

After the movie and

Naminé's second bath

I was laying in my bed

And at about midnight

Naminé

Walked in.

In her bra and panties and

walked to my bed

"Naminé go to bed." I said

She unclipped her bra.

~End of chapter 19~

May 11,2013

CLIFF HANGERS FOR YOU ALLL!

BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA HAHAHAHAHA!

Anyway. One of my friends went to The Titanic Expo today and brought me back a Heart of the ocean necklaces and this really cool snow globe that plays "My Heart Will Go on." Sorry about the chapter Delay. They went to Colorado and took their computer with them so I couldn't update. If ya'll are good I'll try to update soon okay? Anyway here we go

_~Thank you for reviewing!~_

_Jackie Chan, AI, and Beda_

_~SHOUT OUTS!~_

_Beda- Yes I missed you and your reviews very much! It gets so quiet around here! Blllaahhh! Make sure you vote in the polls Darling. And No Roxas isn't a Daddy YET! That was a dream __ I hope you continue reading and leaving such wonderful reviews for me to read!_

_AI- Of course I'll update more Hun. And sure I will keep it up as long as you and everybody keeps reviewing Please vote in the poll Hun it's important that I know your opinions __. See you next time dear __!_

_Jackie Chan- Here is your "more" and next time you demand I would like it if you said please. Also told me about what you liked in the chapter __ vote in the poll please._

_Btw I loved you in Jackie Chan's adventures XD_


	20. Go all the way with me

May 11,2013

Heeyyyyy all you reviewers and Readers how are you today? I'm here coughing my lungs out Scott this sucks. Imma get this chapter on! Since I cannot type it at school! C'MON EVERYBODY HERE WE GOOOOO! DAMN CAN'T BELIEVE I MADE IT TO TWENTY!

_**PLEASE VOTE IN THE POLL I WANT YOUR OPINION!**_

**Disclaimer: Is Xion alive? Are Roxas AND Naminé real people? Are Cloud and Aerith married? Did Sora and Kairi kiss? Did Roxas and Naminé? Did Riku pick up Xion and Spin her around like he did with Mickey? THEN NO I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! **

_Flames will kindly be used to roast Marshmallows, hotdogs, steak, and to sing Campfire Songs. Thank you._

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LEMON!**

**WOOT ROXAS GET SOME! **

**BEWARE OF HEFFLUMPS AND WOOSLES **

_~Strawberries chapter 20~_

"Naminé go to bed."

I

Repeated as she slid the garment

Off and slipped on one of my shirts.

"Go to bed."

I said

She walked over to

Me

And

Got on my bed

And

Proceeded to

Sit on my crotch.

She rubbed herself

And when I say

_Herself_

I mean

Her

Well. GIRL PARTS!

I moaned and then

Caught myself

As she began to lick at my neck.

And then at my

Lips.

Open mouth

Kissing me my hands were

On

Her hips

My hands traveled up her

Hips to her waist.

I moaned and grabbed her

Breast.

Squeezing it.

"SHIT NO!"

I thought I pulled my hand away

She pulled it back.

"We can't do this!"

I said she kissed my face

"Naminé I love you so goddamn much but we can't do this!"

I said

She reached into my

Pajama pants and

Started rubbing my boxers

Realizing

She wasn't

Getting anything from me

She pulled my pants down

And

Started rubbing the budge

That appeared

I groaned and my instincts took over.

I kissed her again hard

And wrestled her until she was under me

She moaned

And I shoved my

Tongue

Into her mouth. My body pressing into hers

I reached inside of her shirt and grabbed her

Breasts

Pinching the nipples between my fingers

She let out and "uh!" noise I stripped my shirt off of her.

Throwing it

Across the

Room

I started biting at her neck chewing at the flesh.

As she

Moaned loudly

I started licking a trail down her

Neck

Kissing her

Body leaving love-bites

all over her neck and

breasts.

I looked at one and

Licked over the nipples

She cried out

I started pulling at the other one

Her hair was

Sprawled out around her pillow.

Her hands we're rubbing my shoulders

And arms.

I licked her face.

And switched breasts

Her eyes clouded with

LUST

I bit chewed and sucked on her nipple.

She moaned hotly

As my fingers traveled down to her panty line

And

started rubbing her clitoris

through her

panties

her eyes were half closed.

I kissed her again

She moaned into my mouth.

I pulled away

And looked at her

Her legs

Were spread

And her body was sweaty.

I pulled down her panties and

Started to play with her pussy.

I held one knee to keep her legs apart.

She moaned as I lightly touched her clitoris

And rubbed around her cervix.

She moaned quietly.

I started fingering her she groaned quietly.

I moaned.

And started to suck her breast again.

I kept fingering her. She started moaning

Louder as I went harder.

She pulled off my shirt

And

Rubbed her hands all over

My chest

I groaned and pulled off my pants

Semi-freeing the bulge in my pants

I groaned and pushed

My fingers in deeper.

Pressing my thumb against her clitoris.

She moaned and threw back her head.

Screaming as her orgasm shook through her.

I pulled my fingers out and she moaned

Quietly

I shut my eyes and started licking

At her pussy.

She started moaning louder

As I licked along the

Lips and sucked on the clitoris

She moaned loudly pulling my hair

And rubbing my scalp

I made love to her with my

Tongue.

Cried out as I licked out her core

She let go of my head

And went to make

A mess of my sheets by clawing them in her hands.

As her wonderful juices

Stained my bed cover.

I picked up her legs

Moving them out

Of the way so I could lick deeper

Into her core.

She

Gave a loud moan

In response to this.

I started fingering her

Gently

While licking her clitoris.

My eyes strayed to look at her beauty.

Her forehead was sweaty and

Her bangs were sticking on it

And her blue eyes looked down at me

Glazed with lust.

I smiled

And

Started to lick deeper into her core

She was moaning louder now.

I felt her shake and fall

Limp as her rushing

Juices came into my mouth.

I licked at them.

Trying not to leave any behind.

She took in a deep breath

And

I pulled away

And mounted her.

Again.

Kissing the area between

Her neck and shoulders.

Licking at the

Soft flesh and sucking

She groaned an pulled her legs

Apart,

I hesitated

I wasn't sure.

I was scared.

Naminé

Wanted me to

Have

Sex with her.

Wasn't sure if

I was ready.

Naminé

Sensed my discomfort and placed her

Right hand on my cheek

I smiled and kissed it

She gave me a look that meant

"Go on"

I entered her trying to be as gentle

As I could,

I went deeper plunging

Myself into her wet core.

She moaned painfully

As I met the barrier

Her Hymen.

Her Virginity.

I kissed her on the lips trying to make

Quick work of this

As I

Slammed myself

Into her. She sobbed

And screamed into my mouth.

As I continued to thrust

Slowly.

Naminé's

Screaming and whimpers

Turned

Into

Screams of pleasure.

I thrust harder

Listening to her

Lustful and erotic

Screams

Wanting more

To satisfy

My growing need

For her.

I felt her inner

Walls

Clench

Around my hardened manhood.

I pulled myself in and out

Loving the feeling.

She screamed

And warm

Liquid drenched my member.

I moaned louder

And thrust even harder.

She threw her head back screaming

Her arms looped

Around my neck.

As I rode her hips.

I

Threw my

Head back

And moaned

Spilling my seed inside of her.

As we both collapsed

On each other

Desperate for breath.

"I love you Naminé"

I said

May 15, 2013

~End of Strawberries Chapter 20~

Well I hope you all are happy with that! I had to type it twice since I'm an idiot and I clicked Don't save when I went to put it in my Flash drive. But that's my fault. AND YEAH ROXAS FINALLY GOT SOME! YAY FOR HIM!

Any wayyyy

_Special thanks to all who read._

_Please review _

Annnyway Vote on the poll. I'm tired it's almost midnight and I have school tomorrow! GOOD NIGHT!


	21. Don't regret me

May 13, 2013

Heyyyy guys! Well here I am in the library. I just found out I had 7 dollars in fines. It's weird cause at my old school and the public library if you turned your book in all the fines would disappear. Oh well. Anyway I'm sure you all just loved the last chapter! The imaginary reviews say so . I'm reading The World ends with you Memes. (Awesome Game BTW) I hear the music in my head and it makes me miss my I-pod. In case you guys didn't know some Ass-Wipe stole my i-pod at the beginning of the year so I need to buy a new one and Library fines do not help !

AnnnnnyyyyWayyyy I'm Rambling! C'MON EVERYBODY HERE WE GOOOO!

_**PLEASE VOTE IN THE POLL I WANT YOUR OPINION!**_

**Disclaimer: Is Xion alive? Are Roxas AND Naminé real people? Are Cloud and Aerith married? Did Sora and Kairi kiss? Did Roxas and Naminé? Did Riku pick up Xion and Spin her around like he did with Mickey? THEN NO I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! **

_Flames will kindly be used to roast Marshmallows, hotdogs, steak, and to sing Campfire Songs. Thank you._

_~Strawberries chapter 21~_

When I woke up the next morning.

Naminé

Was lying beside me

Obviously

Still tired and sore from last night

I moved a piece of hair out of her

Face.

I felt terrible.

Like

I had

Raped her.

I mean

She came in wearing a bra and panties

And started to take her clothes off and

We made love.

I wanted to scream at myself.

Was this the same as those creeps you saw on the news?

Raping girls with Down syndrome?

Namine's eyes fluttered awake

She looked at me and pressed her hand to my cheek.

"Naminé" I began.

She kissed me for a moment and pulled away.

"You wanted me to do that right?" I asked

She looked as if I had slapped her

Then nodded furiously

"Good, good."

I said

She smiled and cuddled

Closer to me.

"Are you okay?"

I asked

She yawned and I heard my

Parents down stairs.

I got out of bed

Naminé

Whimpered

And I picked her up.

Carrying her to

The bathroom in my room

For

A shower she

Deserved,

I still felt

**DISGUSTING**

As I started the shower and helped her

Inside.

She got in and sat on the floor holding her knees

To her chest

She held her hand out as if to ask

"Aren't you coming in too?"

I sighed and shook my head.

She pouted and pulled me in anyway.

The water sprayed on

Us both.

Washing away

My saliva

Off of Naminé

The water

Washing

All over

My face.

Little droplets like ran all over me.

Naminé

Smiled and splashed at me.

I splashed back.

After our "shower"

I looked at the clock.

IT WAS FUCKING 2:00 IN THE

GODDDAMN MORNING!

I sighed and went to get a drink of water.

Namine ran and plopped her

Naked body on

MY bed. I brought back

Two cups of

Water and

The remaining leftover

Chocolate strawberries

And

Brought them to her

She smiled and gobbled away at them while I looked

For a clean

Nightgown for her to wear.

I put my jammies back on and

Finally found a nice night gown for her to wear before

She fell asleep in my bed.

Which indeed after she

Put it on.

Fell asleep in my bed

I WIPED

As much as I wanted to lick I didn't!

I WIPED the chocolate off of her face.

Then laid back in bed with her.

Holding her hand.

She nuzzled into

My arms cuddling me.

I sighed

"Naminé

What are we gonna do?"

I said

For what

Felt like the billionth time.

She made a sound

And burrowed deeper into

My chest.

I stayed up

And listened to my mother start making

Breakfast.

My father get ready for work.

And

Naminé's soft sighs.

I heard them wake up Sora.

Mother knocked on my door

"Mfh?" I said

Pretending I had just woken up.

"Your Father and I are taking Sora to the doctor."

She said

"Okay."

I said

"Xion's going with Riku to the movies.

Can you be a dear and stay home and watch

Naminé?"

She asked

"Sure." I said

"There's money on the table if you wanna order take out for dinner."

She said

I heard them getting ready for another hour.

Before they left.

And

We were alone together

Naminé

Awoke

Moaning and rubbing her eyes.

She looked at me and smiled.

Her eyes glittering.

"Hi," I said

She pulled me into her arms and kissed my lips

I groaned

Pushing her away.

She looked at me.

"No Naminé , nothing's wrong."

I said

She sighed and walked into the living room.

I followed her and

Watched her plop on the

Couch.

I laid next to her

She groaned and threw a pillow at me.

Then she smiled at me.

"So, Naminé I got the car? You wanna go do something?"

I asked

I looked into her eyes with a look that said

"No I am perfectly fine with staying home and making love with you."

Ha Ha no.

I got up

And walked to Naminé

Room picking out a nice dress for her to wear

She pouted and kicked me out of the room

While she got dressed.

I started to make her breakfast.

When she came out I was already dressed.

She stuck her tongue out at me.

AND THEN I REALIZED!

WE HAD SEX!

No shit Sherlock.

BUT SHE COULD GET PREGNANT!

I walked up to her

"Naminé are you feeling alright? I asked

She nodded and ran to her plate of

Eggs, bacon, and strawberries.

I watched her as she ate

Eating with her.

To make sure nothing was

Wrong.

"Is there anything you'd like to do today Naminé?"

I asked

Having a hard time coming up with

Anything

She looked out the window

And into the sky

As if she'd never see it again.

"Do you want to go outside and play?"

I asked

She shook her

Head.

I sighed

And looked around the house.

I picked up a

Small coloring book

And gave it to her to color in while

One again feeling like a child molester

Even though Naminé

Was sixteen years old.

I cleaned up my room

And poured Naminé

Some lemonade

While thinking what we could do.

During our day at home.

Then I heard

The familiar

Horn

Beep of

La cucaracha

In my drive way I froze

Axel ran into

My door way

"I'M HERE!"

He pronounced

Namin

Looked at him funny

"Who the fuck are you?"

He asked

_~End of Chapter 21~_

I AM LITERALY FALLING ALSLEEP AT MY COMPUTER SO I AM MAKING this quick! I'm so glad some of you decided to review this time it made me feel really happy inside because I THOUGHT EVEYBODY FORGOT ABOUT THIS UNTIL AFTER EXAMS!

PLEASE VOTE IN THE POLL I WANT YOUR OPINION!

Today I went to Cliffs For Band it was fun and OH YEAH I GOT SCAMMED OUT OF MY CLOUD ACTION FIGURE!

Yeah I was supposed to get 100 I only got 30…THANKS YOU STUPID BITCH!

I have to sleep now….

_~Thanks for Reviewing~_

_Beda, and ShadowClaw98!_

_Please review!_


	22. I'm scared

May 19, 2013

Heyyyyy guys! Here I am with the next chapter update! I'm a little bit sore from the amusement park yesterday. It was kind of like Cheap Disneyland but it was fun! I ate McDonalds for breakfast. And I better start this soon. Oh yeah and you know how I said I got scammed out of my Cloud action figure? Well I did. The other day My band teacher came to my house and dropped off my "Winnings" he told me he was sorry and that she only gave me _**30**_Dollars instead of the _**100!**_ I was supposed to get! SO THAT BITCH WALKED OFF WITH MY 70 DOLLARS! Oh well.. I'm going into a contest so I can win 500 dollars and buy my own Laptop. I'm going for a 300 dollar laptop, so I can buy that Cloud action figure. Oh well sorry for that guys. Here's your chapter.

**PLEASE VOTE IN THE POLL I WANT YOUR OPINION!**

**Disclaimer: Is Xion alive? Are Roxas AND Naminé real people? Are Cloud and Aerith married? Did Sora and Kairi kiss? Did Roxas and Naminé? Did Riku pick up Xion and Spin her around like he did with Mickey? THEN NO I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! **

_Flames will kindly be used to roast Marshmallows, hotdogs, steak, and to sing Campfire Songs. Thank you._

_~Strawberries Chapter 22~_

"Good Morning Axel."

I said

Pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"Hey man kick down!"

Axel said pouring himself a cup.

"Sooooo, mind telling me who this little hottie is?"

Axel said.

"That's Naminé

I replied

He looked at me.

And then at her.

"SOOOOoooo little Hottie!"

He said

"_Naminé._"

I corrected him

"You wanna go to the mall?"

Axel asked

Naminé looked dumbfounded

Then she nodded

"AXEL SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!"

I said

"C'mon Roxas!"

Axel said

I picked

Up Namine's light jacket and

My wallet then ran to Axel's fiery red truck.

I sat down in the back with Naminé

Who was sitting with her hands folded in her lap like nothing was

Wrong.

I handed her the jacket and

And she held my hand

Axel looked through the rear view

Mirror

"Oh look you guys are getting serious back there!

Woo! Better use some protection!"

He said throwing a condom at us I dodged it.

Naminé

Picked it up.

"NO! Naminé!

I said

She opened it.

I grabbed it and threw it at Axel.

Naminé

Looked at me and shrugged her shoulders.

Axel picked up the condom and

Rolled down his window

"USE PROTECTION!"

He screamed

Throwing the condom out the window at some

Passing

Kids

He rolled back up the window and smirked

"You guys hungry?"

He asked

I shook my head.

"You wanna go to the Chinese restaurant with that sexy Asian?"

He asked

"Have you ever eaten Chinese food before?" I asked

Naminé shook her head.

"Sure."

I said

We pulled into the restaurant with the cute Asian

Waitress.

"Why do you always wanna eat here?"

I asked

"Because I like looking at the sexy Asian."

Axel said

I helped Naminé

Out

Of the car.

"But Larxene!"

I said

" A MAN CAN DREAM!"

He replied

"But you we're gonna!"

I said

"Who says I'm not gonna anymore?"

Axel said

With a grin

I smiled

Laughing softly

My stomach grumbled before I realized. I had only

Fed Naminé

Breakfast

I walked in with

Axel, smelling the fried wontons

Chow Mein

Beef and broccoli

My stomach started growling and

I had a weird craving for pizza.

But Chinese food!

I sat down and threw Axel a twenty for our

Share

He handed it back

"Oh no, This is for the married couple it's on me!"

He said

"AXEL!" I screamed loud enough for the whole restaurant to hear us.

He laughed at me again

I sat down

and brought

Naminé

To the buffet table and showed her how to serve

Herself and

Use chopsticks.

She ate while I

Started to dig in

Naminé

Started to play with my hands

Axel looked at us both

"Sooooo Roxas. Have you gotten any?"

Axel said

I nearly spit out my egg noodle soup.

"THAT MEANS YES!"

He said

Naminé

Continued eating

He grabbed an empty

Chinese food to go box and

Put it on his head

"Hello! You marry my daughter I give you Fifty percent off

Egg Roll."

He said

"AXEL TAKE THAT OFF!"

I yelled

He got up on the chair and

Started doing a strip tease.

Taking

Off his shirt and waving it around

He

Winked

At his

"Cute Asian"

He sat down and put his shirt back on

Thank god.

Then suggested we go to the mall.

I gulped and

Sure enough after our meal.

Axel drove us to the mall.

And Dragged me and Naminé

Into

Well, remember that store I was in last time?

Yeah. He took Naminé there.

I tried to keep her next to the Anime T-shirts

And shot glasses.

But Axel had other ideas.

I decided to go to the bathroom and leave Naminé

Outside of the door.

When I came back out.

She was gone

I started freaking out.

Franticly looking for

Naminé

Then I heard Axel laughing.

I turned around and ran

Into the store.

Naminé

Was wearing a

White

sort of Lingerie.

With see through fabric

A white bra

And

A white ribbon in her hair.

Currently working on an ice cream Axel had bought her.

I ran over to her and

Covered her with my jacket

"Axel what the fuck!"

I screamed

He proceeded to

Laugh at me

Twirling a bag in his hand

I walked her back into the

Dressing room

Yanking the shopping bag from

My

Currently

"ROFLING"

Friend

Opening it to find

The clothes she'd been

Wearing

I

Walked

Back

Planning

To

Kill

My

Best friend.

And gave her the clothes she had been

Wearing.

When she came out

I licked her

Ice cream

She tried to kiss me again.

Axel

Was still

Laughing on the floor.

I walked Naminé

To the Disney store.

And showed her the dolls

She picked up a Pocahontas one

I smiled

And watched her

Press the palm

And the doll started singing.

Naminé

Was humming

The tune.

Even though.

She couldn't speak.

"One day you'll have to talk to me Naminé."

I said

Holding her waist and

Nuzzling her neck.

I bought her the doll

And walked back to

Axel.

He handed me

A chocolate ice cream

Cone and another

Strawberry one for Naminé

The day had been

Good.

I was still paranoid.

I watched Naminé

To make sure she didn't throw up

Even though

I knew you couldn't get pregnant in one

Day.

She seemed fine.

When we went home for her

Nap.

Me and Axel

Sat on the couch.

Playing X-box.

Axel turned around

And

Paused the game

Staring me down.

"When we're you gonna tell me you were having

Sex with an insane person?"

May 23,2013

~End of chapter 22~

Well that's it guys.

Don't expect an update so soon. Tomorrow's the last day of school.

Annnnyyyyy way. I hate how people write RokuNami fanfics and make Xion the bad guy. What the hell did Xion ever do to you? Seriously they make her sound all evil when in Kingdom hearts she's all nice. I LIKE XION! OKAY? SHE'S ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHARCTERS! It just makes me mad that people hated her before they even knew her name. Anyway I gotta wake up early tomorrow so good night!

_~Special thanks to~_

_Nobody reviewed again…_

_Then thanks to everybody who read and favorite/ followed it!_

_GOOD NIGHT!_


	23. I remember you

May 23, 2013

Hey guys! Tomorrow is my last day off school. Anyyyy way I better get this started cause I'm gonna go to bed soon I'm filling out job applications so I cannot be laying around the house all summer. YAY!

But I'm rambling

_**PLEASE VOTE IN THE POLL I WANT YOUR OPINION!**_

**Disclaimer: Is Xion alive? Are Roxas AND Naminé real people? Are Cloud and Aerith married? Did Sora and Kairi kiss? Did Roxas and Naminé? Did Riku pick up Xion and Spin her around like he did with Mickey? THEN NO I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! **

_Flames will kindly be used to roast Marshmallows, hotdogs, steak, and to sing Campfire Songs. Thank you._

_C'MON EVERYBODY HERE WE GO!_

***Roxas's memory**

*Present

_~Strawberries chapter 23~_

I awoke

Next to Naminé

Naked as the day we we're born.

I groaned

"Naminé we can't keep doing this!"

I said

Unfortunately

She was still asleep.

I started at the ceiling groaning

"**Axel what are you talking about?"**

**I asked**

"**Don't gimmie that bullshit Roxas!"**

**He said**

"**I didn't sleep with her!" I said**

" **BLOODY FUCKING HELL! YOU DIDN'T SLEEP**

**WITH HER!"**

Naminé fluttered her eyes.

"Oh hey are you awake?"

I asked

She hugged me.

**I looked at him**

"**I KNOW HER ROXAS! I KNEW HER**

**BEFORE YOU INTRODUCED US!"**

**He screamed**

"**Axel," I said**

"**Remember that whole year I was gone from school?"**

"You want breakfast?"

I asked

She shook her head and laid with me.

A hand lying on my chest

"**I WAS THERE ROXAS! I MET HER WHEN SHE WAS 1O!"**

**I looked at him shocked **

"**How….Did you?"**

**I stammered**

"**I KNEW IT OKAY? I GAVE HER A STRAWBERY ICE CREAM CONE.**

**SHE LOVES STRAWBERRY AND PRINCESSES!"**

**He screamed**

**I was freaked out.**

Naminé

Pulled herself on top of me and started kissing me.

I Rolled over and kissed her

Twisting my tongue with hers.

"**I was admitted to that Mental Asylum when I was 11. I really like fire you know? I met Naminé while I was there. I didn't think it**

**Was the same girl until you took her to the Disney store**

**And I gave her that Strawberry ice cream and saw her**

**With that doll."**

**He explained**

"**You knew her?" I asked **

"**Yeah.. I did."**

I smiled and pulled away.

Kissing her neck once,

loving the taste of her skin.

She rubbed my body against hers

"**YOU HAD SEX WITH HER DIDN'T YOU!"**

**Axel screamed**

**I was silence**

"**Yeah,…yeah I did."**

**I said **

**Axel face palmed**

I moaned

I wanted to make love to her so bad

I pulled her legs to mine groaning.

**I sat down on the couch and covered my face**

"**Roxas…She didn't try to make you stop."**

**Axel said**

**I shook my head.**

"**Then why are you beating yourself up about it?"**

My tongue pressed against hers.

I groped her breast

She moaned.

I licked her cheek.

"**Roxas, It's okay to have sex and like it."**

**Axel said **

"**Then why do I feel like a rapist?"**

**I said**

Her fingers ran through my hair

I kissed her mouth again

Teasing her with my

Tongue.

Her hips bucked upwards.

Into my crotch.

I moaned

And pinned her hands down.

"**If she loves you she loves you**

**It's okay to make love with her.**

**When she wants it."**

**Axel said **

"**She has the mind of a three-year old."**

**I explained**

"**No, no she doesn't. Trust me Roxas. She is one**

**Of the smartest people I know. Don't believe that**

'**just because she can't talk she's stupid.'**

**Bullshit.**

**She doesn't belong in that Damn Mental Asylum and **

**Everybody there knows it."**

**He said**

"**Then why is she there?"**

**I asked**

"**Her parents just won't let her out."**

**Axel said**

She flipped me so she was on top

My hands went to her curves

Pressing against them

She laughed and picked up the

Lingerie

I had bought weeks ago…

She had worn last night

And waved it in my face.

I pulled it away and kissed her.

"**BUT I SAW HER STAB THAT NURSE!"**

**I said **

"**Roxas, If somebody was threating the one you love. Wouldn't you**

**Fight to protect them?"**

**He said**

"**But all she did was touch my shoulder!"**

**I said**

"**Did she yell at you? Did you say anything?**

**Like a set off word?*"**

**Axel said **

**I gulped**

"**I asked about her Mom and Dad."**

She moaned as my kisses went between her breasts

And my hand began fondling them

Rubbing over the tips of where her nipples would be

"**That must be her set off word, Mom and Dad."**

**Axel said**

**I nodded**

"**Now that we've established that. Roxas… I've been waiting for this day!"**

**Axel said giving me a fake sob**

"**Waiting for what?"**

**I asked **

I wanted to stop. But I had to remember what Axel said.

I licked at where her nipple would be

And my hands snuck around to undo her bra.

She wimpered as I pinched her nipple.

"**Okay…When a Mannnnn loves a woman!"**

**He sung imitating that guy.**

**Percy Sludge **

**I **

**Think**

**I gasped**

"**Axel no!" I yelled**

I took one of them in my mouth and began sucking it.

She moaned even louder

As I rubbed her clitoris.

I rubbed my fingers around her cervix

I entered two fingers inside of her.

Thrusting them softly at first.

But the thrusts got rapid as she moaned louder.

"**You have to you know…know how to get her in the mood."**

**He said**

"**AXEL I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THIS WITH YOU!"**

**I screamed**

"**That's what these are for."**

**He replied**

**Throwing a small bottle of pills at me**

**Labeled**

'**Aphrodisiacs'**

**I screamed and chucked them at the wall.**

**Axel caught them**

**And put them in a little black bag.**

"**Play with these when I'm gone 'kay?"**

**He said**

**Winking**

It didn't take long

For her warm

Juices to coat my fingers.

I moaned and my

Erection trembled

I bucked up

My hips

And rubbed.

Myself into her

No longer virgin Flower.

"**Now, you said your parents weren't gonna**

**Be home till tomorrow morning and **

**Our little sister isn't gonna be home till tomorrow either right?"**

**Axel said**

"**But she's just going to see a movie!"**

**I said **

"**Listen man, My Mom and Paine* are friends.**

**She doesn't care if her kids have sex as long as they don't get anybody pregnant. What did you think Riku was gonna do?**

**Take her home?"**

**Axel said **

She grabbed my cock and rubbed it softly

Making it hard.

I flipped her over and started to

Lick at her womanhood.

Sucking her clitoris.

Her screams got louder.

I continued to bite at it

While she continued to rub

Her fingers through my sweaty hair.

I licked again

She moaned

"**So go ahead and try her on for size!" **

**Axel said**

"**Axel, I can't do that!**

**I DID IT ONCE!I can't do it again."**

**I said **

"**ROXAS HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!**

**SEX IS OKAY AS LONG AS YOUR NOT RAPING HER!"**

**Axel said**

I moaned licking out her flower

Nipping at her clitoris

She moaned louder

I licked as hard as I could.

She came her face

In a

Scarlet

Blush.

I spread her legs wider and

Pushed myself inside of her.

She groaned

And I moaned.

"**Now Roxas see this is gonna be really easy. You **

**Got any candles?"**

**Axel asked looking in the cabinets**

"**In the basement." I said**

**Axel ran to the basement**

"**Axel, Why the hell are you so into this?"**

**I asked**

"**Gonna help you get laid." Axel said**

"**AXEL!" I screamed **

**He laughed**

**And got out the millions of candles**

**In my basement**

"**Why do you have this many candles?"**

**He asked**

"**The ocean makes the power go out."**

**I said picking up about five large white ones.**

"**Wait…Okay so The Ocean is in the front yard. AND YOU HAVE A POOL?"**

**He said**

"**For the millionth time Yes!"**

**I said**

"**You rich little SOB."**

**He **

**Said**

"**I AM NOT RICH!"**

I thrust into her harder

Making her breast shake

She moaned and screamed so loud

As she tried to keep up with me.

She couldn't

She laid there

Covered in sweat her hair

Spread all over the pillow

Her eyes were clouded with lust.

Her moans grew frantic

**Axel laid the candles all over my room as Naminé**

**Slept happily **

**She awoke as I shut the door**

**I wiped her face with a wet wash rag and **

**Kissed her cheeks **

**Axel walked in the room**

"**Yeah… I want um…a Thin Crust pepperoni with Bread sticks**

**And um…. A two-liter of tea and Pepsi. You know what **

**Make that two thin crust pepperonis. Also ummm can I **

**Get some Chocolate dunkers?"**

**Axel said**

**He pointed to the phone and**

**Mouth**

"**Is that okay?"**

**I nodded**

"**Yeah that'll be it."**

**He said **

**Naminé smiled**

**I bit my lip**

**As she swung her legs**

**In front of me.**

**I kissed one leading small**

**Kisses to her thighs**

**She smiled got down on her knees and kissed my lips.**

I thrust harder into her

She screamed and

I felt her walls clench my manhood

I moaned as her warm

Honey drenched my Member

I pulled her legs up to

My shoulders

And enjoyed the sight of her

In my bed

Naked

And in disarray

I groaned and let my

Seed pour into her.

I plopped down

onto her breast.

**The pizza arrived more than an hour later **

**As I answered the door my phone started vibrating.**

**I picked it up and inside was a text from my Mother.**

**It said **

"**Remember Roxas, Tomorrow Naminé**

**Goes home."**

**And then**

**I wanted to make love to her.**

**I served Naminé**

**A plate of pizza **

**And I took**

**A few slices **

**Axel ate with both of **

**Us. Eating four slices of pizza**

**He then drank half the liter of**

**Pepsi**

**And**

**Smiled wiping his mouth**

"**Well now I gotta go eat dinner with my Larxy.**

**You two use protection now!"**

**He said laughing**

**I put on another Disney movie**

**and**

**I went to clean my room**

**Picking up all my dirty clothes.**

**Wondering **

**If this was it.**

**How I'd spend**

**The**

**Rest of my life**

**Wanting to be**

**With someone **

**I could never **

**Ever be with.**

**Naminé**

**Came in and**

**I gave Naminé**

**The lingerie I got for her the day I bought the Mulan doll**

**And well…**

**After that**

**That's when you walked in**

I pulled myself out

Naminé

Let out a whimper

"It's alright."

I said

Still laying on top of

Her.

I pulled a piece of

Hair out of her face.

And

Rolled over

She

Shivered and I pulled

The blanket up

She laid next to me

I got out of bed and she

Cried out

"Shhh…"

I chided as I walked around blowing out all of the candles.

I laid back in bed with her and turned on the nightlight

That made stars

Naminé went back to sleep

Unaware that tomorrow she'd be returning to the

Mental Asylum.

May 26, 2013

_~End of Strawberries Chapter 23~_

Well that's it! Today I ordered some KH manga and Kingdom Hearts one(SINCE WHEN MY SISTER MOVED OUT SHE STOLE MY COPY!) Anyway I'm sorry for the lemon that was so soon. I kinda had a little bit of writer's block

I'm sorry again If the chapter is crappy.

_Rumor : Riku's mother is Paine from _**Final Fantasy X-2**_ and His Father is Sephiroth _Well I'd believe it. Hey it's not the weirdest theory. I've heard that people thought his mother was **YUNA **(Father still Sephiroth) from said Final Fantasy Game. Said** YUNA ** who spent a whole game looking for her boyfriend ** TIDUS. **Oh well Shippers Ship.

_The 'Set-off word' _ Okay I know I've mentioned this before. Some insane people have this thing called a 'set off word' and when you use it they go nuts. It could be anything like 'Apple'. That's really the easiest way to describe it.

_Anyway special thanks to_

_ShadowClaw98,Beda, andZelaousZexionZealot (I hope I got that all__) for reviewing!_

_Beda-Oh calm down child, EVERYBODY IS BUSY TRUST ME! ;D and I guess now you know why Naminé is so used to Axel :D thanks for reviewing!_

_Oh and I know this person didn't write a review for this chapter but.._

_Thank you very much to Vanity Von Blood for leaving me six wonderful reviews to read! It makes me very happy that people like you will take the time to review every chapter! _

_OH WELL I'M REALLY TIRED.. NOW NIGHT GUYS!_

**Oh and BTW YOU GUYS GOT 2,128 WORDS THIS CHAPTER!**

**So may I please have some reviews?**

**Thank you very very much :D**


	24. Goodbye

May 27, 2013

Hey guys! It's memorial day and it's really hot. But I'm bored and it's hot and we aren't doing anything really. I kind of wish I was at the pool or having a BBQ just like everybody else here. I really want ribs…. BBQ ones…

Oh well chicken soup for me! :D

_**PLEASE VOTE IN THE POLL I WANT YOUR OPINION!**_

**Disclaimer: Is Xion alive? Are Roxas AND Naminé real people? Are Cloud and Aerith married? Did Sora and Kairi kiss? Did Roxas and Naminé? Did Riku pick up Xion and Spin her around like he did with Mickey? THEN NO I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! **

_Flames will kindly be used to roast Marshmallows, hotdogs, steak, and to sing Campfire Songs. Thank you._

_C'MON EVERYBODY HERE WE GO!_

_~Strawberries chapter 24~_

That morning,

Must have been the worst morning of my whole life.

I gave Naminé

Her prettiest

White dress to wear

I fed her a

Toaster pastry

For breakfast.

I decided today we'd spend the day together.

I'd take her out for breakfast. But it was Saturday

So the damn diner must be packed and I didn't want

Her to be hungry while we waited .

I drove to Diner which was thankfully

Only half full.

I sat down with her and ordered her the strawberry

Pancakes with eggs and Bacon

She seemed so Happy.

It wasn't like I'd never see her again.

I just wouldn't get to sleep with her in the

Same bed or kiss her or make love to her.

I sighed and took a bite of my ribs

Eating them quietly

Naminé looked at me, like she knew

Something was wrong.

I took big quick bites to make her think different.

She then smiled and started laughing.

I looked

At myself in the napkin holder and my face was covered

In Honey Barbeque sauce.

I grabbed a napkin

And wiped my face

Then I waved it in Naminé's

Face

She screamed a half-scream mostly laugh

Scream and

Pushed my hand away

After breakfast we walked along

the board walk

outside

Holding hands

I was looking for something to do

And then I saw it.

One of those

Places where you painted a vase or something

And then they dried it and after you paid

you got to keep it.

I lead Naminé inside of the shop

And paid for two little figures

I clumsily painted my little pot

While Naminé

Wow.

That's all I can say.

She made her Ariel look exactly how it looked on the box.

It was amazing

She then took away

My

Crap painted

Vase and she repainted it

Adding little blue flowers and

Strawberries.

When she was one

I put them on the little tray the guy gave us.

And took them back to be fired

In the Kiln admiring them.

I had honestly expected it to be as bad as the vase I painted.

But Naminé

Made them look like they we're store bought.

The guy running the store told me to pick them up

In half an hour

So I asked Naminé

What she wanted to do

Besides go to that Organic ice cream place

Where they top the ice cream with real fruit…

Well after we went to that ice cream place with the real fruit.

I saw a bathing suit store.

"Have you ever been swimming?"

I asked

She held up a finger

"Once?" I asked

She nodded

I walked her in the cool

Shop with palm trees painted on the

Wall it smelled like

Suntan and air conditioning

I took her into a stall and gave her a bunch of

Swim suits

To try on

I picked out a white bikini

With a pink Hibiscus flower on

The bottom and

On both of the breasts

After I paid for it

She wore the bathing suit under her dress

Even though I told her we could wait until

We went home.

But she didn't want to.

We went down to

The beach…

It was too crowded

I splashed her with

Water

And

As much

As I wanted

To

Have this day be happy for Naminé

In the back of my

Mind I was

Crying,

Because I was going to miss her so much.

After we played a little

I decided I'd buy her another doll

And some books to keep her occupied

While she was closed up there.

Until they asked

Me

If she could

Come over again for the holidays.

"Yeah, Come over so you can Have Sex with her

Right Roxy?"

I thought hearing

The thought in Axel's voice.

I smiled and kissed Naminé's

Cheek

She laughed

And pulled me into the Disney store

I swear I have never spent that much on anything

In my life that I spent

On her.

That day.

I bought

Her an Anastasia doll and a snow globe

And

Candy that I would teach her to hide and eat in moderation so

Tifa wouldn't be mad.

I bought her a little chest so she could put the sea shells

We would gather.

Then a picture frame.

And some glue

Then We went to Barnes and Nobel

And bought her all the books she wanted

A few new coloring books and crayons

After that

I took her out to lunch one more time

Picked up her vase and Ariel statue

And

We went home.

And started playing

In the water

In my

Front yard

I don't wanna bore you

With the

Details.

But, we made love again

And

After that

we gathered sea shells

and made a photo frame.

I decided I'd take a picture of us later.

Then we we're playing by the water

Naminé was playing with the little sea shells

Crouching and picking up shells and turning them over.

Splashing ocean water Her hair covering her face like a curtain.

She looked

So beautiful.

I pulled her face to mine and kissed her one more time.

Before my parents came home.

I looked and there was my dad beeping the car horn. I hope he hadn't

Saw us.

Namin

Still played in the wet sand drawing smiley faces with

A stick and

Playing with the sea shells.

That night, My father grilled some steaks, ribs, and cheeseburgers

And

We lit fireworks.

Then Mom packed up all of Naminé's

Clothes and I packed all

Of her new things

I

Gave her a bath and

We drove her back…

.to…

That….place….

It was terrible.

She sat there next to me in the

Car looking beautiful

And swinging her legs,

It was like taking a dog to

Get put down.

When we drove up

She

Had

This

Curious look on

Her face.

She looked at me.

I couldn't look her in the eyes.

All I could do was sit there.

When we parked.

I took her hand and her bags and

Lead her to her room.

Yuna smiled and

Gave her a hug.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

She asked

Naminé started crying

I hated to see her cry.

I wanted to wrap my arms around her.

She looked at me

Her eyes asking

"Are you abandoning me? Is that why I'm here again?

I don't understand, I thought you loved me!"

I looked away.

Yuna looked through all her bags and took only

The picture frame

"I'll give it back when you bring a picture for it okay?"

She said

I nodded.

Yuna arranged her dolls and book

And put away her clothes.

She put the vase and the little Ariel on Naminé's

Bed side table

Naminé

Wiped her tears with her nightgown

And ran up to hug me.

"Oh Naminé, you don't have to cry you'll see him again.

When school starts."

Yuna said

IN THE FALL?

WHEN SCHOOL STARTS?

I thought

No wonder she didn't wanna leave.

I sat there and listened to her cry

Holding her arms around me.

I wrapped my own arms around her

And kissed her head

Then I pulled her off of me

Kissed her

Cheek

And drove home.

And for the first time in a long time.

I cried.

May 31, 2013

~End of Chapter 24~

Oh my ramen guys. That was wayyyyy too sad. T_T Man I am never listening to sad piano music while I write a chapter again. Anyway on a happier note My Play Station 2 copy of Kingdom hearts 1 and Kingdom Hearts manga volume 4 came today! I hope my Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories manga comes soon. Anyway I was looking through all of my favorites and followers and I was like "OMG LOOK AT ALL OF YOU GUYS! Why don't you review? D:" Anyway

_~Thanks for reviewing~_

_ShadowClaw98,VanityVonBlood,Beda._

_~Notes~_

_Beda- yup we gotta love Axel! He's so crazy and awesome! Of course Roxas can handle anything thrown at him. But he's still not a Daddy yet __ !I'm glad you can't stop reading because I love reading your wonderful reviews Darling! Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and will review and vote in the poll please __._

_-Rosekun25 O3!_

_Well bye-bye guys!_


	25. I've come back for you

May 31, 2013

Heyyyyyy guys!

It's really hot! I just stepped in Ketchup Lawlz. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and didn't cry too much….I did…. Well I really want some ice cream but here's your chapter!

_**PLEASE VOTE IN THE POLL I WANT YOUR OPINION!**_

**Disclaimer: Is Xion alive? Are Roxas AND Naminé real people? Are Cloud and Aerith married? Did Sora and Kairi kiss? Did Roxas and Naminé? Did Riku pick up Xion and Spin her around like he did with Mickey? THEN NO I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! **

_Flames will kindly be used to roast Marshmallows, hotdogs, steak, and to sing Campfire Songs. Thank you._

_C'MON EVERYBODY HERE WE GO!_

_~Strawberries Chapter 25~_

After they told me I couldn't see Naminé

Until the school year started again

Summer

Actually went by really fast.

I tried to call her sometimes

But I doubted they actually gave the phone to her.

And I couldn't tell because all she did was

Sit there and not talk.

I sent her books and things so she wouldn't get bored.

Before I knew it school had started

And around September

I was called to the annoying consoler's office

And told I could go see Naminé that day after school.

I ditched the last three

Classes

So I could

Get ready.

I ordered her flowers and bought her

Starbursts

And a package of Chocolate covered Strawberries.

When it was time.

I drove there worried

And Hungry.

I parked in the parking lot

And grabbed her stuff

I ran inside.

Tifa was at the front desk doing paper work

"Hey Roxas!"

She said

"Hi! Where's Naminé? " I said

"In her room. Are those for her? Oh she'll love those."

Tifa said

I ran into her room not even bothering to

Change into my scrubs.

Yuna was in there with Rikku

Teaching Naminé

Math.

"Naminé," I said

She looked into my eyes and ran to me

Knocking me onto the floor.

Rikku laughed

"Why hello LOVER BOY!"

She said

"Naminé! Don't do that!"

Yuna scolded

"Yeah! You gotta play hard to get!"

Rikku replied

"Oh Roxas those are such beautiful flowers,"

Yuna complimented

Picking up the roses

Naminé smiled

"See Honey these are for you. Can you hold them while I get a

Vase? " she asked

Naminé nodded.

Holding the pink and white roses I had

Bought for her.

She stared at me

Like there was something she

Wanted to

Tell

Me but

Didn't.

Tifa called me into her office

I sat down in the

Chair I usually sat in

"Roxas…." She began

"It seems Naminé

Enjoyed her time with you yes?"

"Yes." I said

"Well then…"

She said

I looked at her.

This was it.

You had sex with her Roxas.

You're Fired.

You can't ever see her again.

I'm killing you.

Have fun in jail Pedophile.

Hope you get what you deserve.

Don't drop the soap.

"We. Well, Naminé was wondering.

If she could spend Thanksgiving and Christmas

With you."

She said

"What?"

I said

I'M NOT FIRED! YESSSSSS!

"It'd be pointless just to let her stay there for thanksgiving and then take her back home

A week later."

Tifa said

"I called your mother.

She said it was fine.

But we wanted your opinion.

Was she a handful last time?"

Tifa said with a smirk.

"N-No!"

I said

Tifa smiled.

Inside I was screaming.

"Okay then you two go play."

Tifa said

Ushering us out of her office.

Yuna suggested Naminé

Go outside for a little while.

We went outside

And Naminé

Sat down in the grass and picked up little

Pieces of stones and grass and made

Little piles of it.

She seemed a little bit bored.

But other than that she was fine.

"How about later you take her to the art room?"

She loves it in there.

She can paint or something."

Yuna said

"You wanna go paint?"

I asked Naminé

She nodded and

And got up immediately

Leaving her pile of stones and

grass

We walked into the art room and

She picked up an easel and some paints.

She then sat me down in a chair

And gave me

A baby doll to hold.

Okay this was getting

Creepy.

She started painting.

She used a lot of pastels

Blue

What The HELL is she doing?

I sat there and let her paint me for about

An hour.

When she was done

She turned it to face me.

The picture was beautiful.

It was me in a nursery holding a baby

With blond hair reaching up to me

With Naminé's

Blue eyes.

Yuna and Rikku looked at it.

"Why did she draw you holding a kid?"

Rikku asked

"Well, um, MY AUNT! Yeah that's right,

My Aunt had a baby and she…um, brought it

To our house. While Naminé

Was visiting!" I said

"Oh, Well that's a nice picture of you holding

Your cousin."

She said

"Let's let this dry and grab some grub I'M STARVING!"

Rikku declared.

They both left and I

Looked at Naminé

"What the hell was that?"

I asked

She shrugged her shoulders and

Patted her belly.

I looked at her.

My eyes

Grew wide.

Oh my god.

"ROXAS HURRY UP!"

Rikku screamed

I walked Naminé

To the cafeteria

My eyes on her stomach.

"Has Naminé been throwing up or anything?"

I asked

"No, why do you ask?"

Yuna asked quietly

"My brother Sora was sick when she came so I was

Making sure she didn't catch it."

I said.

"Oh she's fine. Don't worry about it."

Rikku said

I went and got Naminé's

Dinner

Today they were eating pizza and

Garlic bread

With fresh fruit.

Naminé

Ate

I watched her while eating my own Dinner

She then did her daily ritual of eating my strawberries.

I managed to get one back.

After Dinner

They gave Naminé

A bath and I

Ran to the drug store.

I bought a pregnancy test and

Shoved it into my

Pockets

When Rikku and Yuna were

On their break

I grabbed Naminé

And pulled her into the unisex

Bathroom.

And handed her

The

Pregnancy test.

She took

It and I turned

Around.

My blood felt cold.

There was a knot in

My stomach.

I shuttered quietly

I wanted to scream

I felt Dizzy.

She flushed and

I turned around.

She smiled at me

And

Looked

Into my eyes.

I didn't look at the test.

I pulled

Her into

A hug

And told her

I would

Stay with her

Forever.

No matter what.

I felt

Her sob.

Her eyes were teary.

I felt like

Somebody

Was

Clutching

My heart.

I gulped quietly

And took

The test out

Of her hands

"I love you, Naminé."

I said before

I looked

At the test

~END OF CHAPTER 25~

June 10, 2013

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I HAVE LEFT YOU AT THE CLIFF HANGER!

Okay in all seriousness I am sorry I did not update I know I'm like 10 days late and IAMSOSORRY! Please review!

_~Thank you for reviewing!~_

_Vanity Von Blood, and Beda._

_~NOTES!~_

_Beda!- YEAH ROXAS BETTER COME BACK!_

_Or else I'll be sad and cry forever D: please continue to review Beda! I love your reviews!_

BYE GUYS! I'm hungies!


	26. It Begins

June 10, 2013.

Hey guys. I'm hungry…. Imma make me a sandwich. SALAMI FTW!

Anyway I've been really busy and sleepy and stuff. I want chocolate milk…

Sorry all I can think about is food…

**DAMN! 26 NEVER THOUGHT I'D EVER GET THIS FAR!**

_**PLEASE VOTE IN THE POLL I WANT YOUR OPINION!**_

**Disclaimer: Is Xion alive? Are Roxas AND Naminé real people? Are Cloud and Aerith married? Did Sora and Kairi kiss? Did Roxas and Naminé? Did Riku pick up Xion and Spin her around like he did with Mickey? THEN NO I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! **

_Flames will kindly be used to roast Marshmallows, hotdogs, steak, and to sing Campfire Songs. Thank you._

C'MON EVERYBODY HERE WE GO!

~Strawberries Chapter 26~

It was negative.

Naminé

Bursts into tears.

I was glad.

Sort of.

But she

Must've thought she was pregnant

Since she left.

She laid on the floor and started sobbing.

I pocketed the

Test and

Picked her up

And carried her to

Her bedroom.

I tucked her into her sheets

She sobbed

And held my

Hand.

Crying while I sat there.

And then it was time for me to go.

I

Felt

Like

An ass.

For leaving her to cry in bed because

She wasn't pregnant.

I went home

And

Laid in my bed.

I could still hear Naminé

Sobbing

In my mind.

As I shivered in

The cool

October air

When I woke

Up the

Next morning,

I lazy looked at the

Calendar

Oh yay Halloween…

THAT'S IT! TODAY IS HALLOWEEN!

THAT'S EXACTLEY

WHAT I CAN DO TO MAKE HER

FEEL BETTER!

Then I glanced down

The pregnancy test was on the floor.

And

I felt bad all over again.

I got dressed

And

Threw it away.

Since it was Saturday

I made a quick stop to the store

and

I just went in as usual.

Naminé

Was still in her bed sobbing

Yuna and Rikku at her bedside.

"She's really sick, she's been crying all day long."

Yuna said

I

Felt her forehead.

It was hot

She moaned

"Later we'll have to get her some soup."

I said

"Damn Naminé what the hell you been doing?"

Rikku said

Yuna gave her a stern look

"Oh, sorry. Dang Naminé."

Rikku said

"Here Honey, drink some ice water."

Yuna replied

Naminé

Groaned and reached for my hand

Yuna handed me the tea cup

While

I lifted her head and gave her water to drink.

She drank out of the small cup

Choking

Softly

Yuna felt her forehead.

"I'll go get her some aspirin."

She said

Rikku and Yuna left.

I kissed

Naminé's

Forehead

She was still crying.

I didn't know what to do.

I decided to go

To the

Staff room

And make

some hot tea for her.

She drank a tiny bit

Her face flushed

And she coughed.

Her eyes watering

She coughed something up on to her

Pillow.

I wiped it up.

Yuna came back with the aspirin

"How about we change the sheet Naminé?"

She asked

I helped Naminé

Out of her bed

She started crying again

While Rikku changed her sheets and

Zack took away her dirty ones.

Yuna felt her forehead.

"Oh Honey you are burning up really bad.

Should we take her to the hospital?"

she asked

"No, we'll have another nurse come in here first

And then ask Tifa."

Rikku finished changing her sheets

And Naminé

Laid down

Again

I sat down next to her

Another Nurse came in.

She started

To check Naminé

Over

She started feeling around

Her forehead

And checking her

Vital signs.

She put a thermometer

Into

Her mouth

"We have to take her to the hospital."

She said

I gulped

Had I done this?

Of course not stupid.

You couldn't have gotten her sick unless

When you

Guys had sex unless you were sick.

You weren't.

I felt like an ass.

Today was Halloween,

I had candy and even a

Princess costume in the car for her.

Now she was just gonna

Lay here

All sick and miss Halloween.

She screamed and clutched her

Stomach

Screaming violently.

Zack grabbed one

Of her arms

"Roxas!"

he

screamed.

I grabbed one of

Her arms

And

Pressed it to the bed.

Naminé

Cried and reached for my hand

Yuna ran over with a needle

and stabbed it into her arm.

"I'm sorry." She whispered

Naminé

Whimpered and

Closed her eyes.

I sighed as they wheeled her

To the hospital

Part of the

Mental asylum.

Yuna told me I could go home.

I handed her Naminé's

Candy and princess outfit.

I had highly doubted she had

Been able to have Halloween

In a while.

And

I packed up and went home

Mother was there

Dressed up baking

Pumpkin shaped cookies.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

She asked

"Nothing."

I replied

My brother and sister

Had gone out with

Riku and

Kairi.

Axel was probably stealing Candy from

Kids.

So I went to sleep.

I dreamt about when I was three.

When my dad took me to the park.

I was playing in the sand box

And then I wanted to talk to my dad.

But as I ran up

To my Dad.

It wasn't my Dad.

The person I ran up to

Was me.

I picked myself up.

That sounds so strange.

Handing myself to

Naminé.

She picked me up

And kissed my forehead.

Then I woke up.

I went to go visit

Naminé

Even though today was my day off.

Naminé

Was laying in her hospital bed.

Yuna and Rikku were next to her.

There was a Disney movie on T.V.

"Oh look Naminé!

It's Roxas! Just the person you wanted to see."

Riku said

Naminé smiled a weak smile

And reached out to me.

I walked to her and smiled.

Her tummy was moving up and

Down.

Wait? Why the fuck am I staring at her stomach

"Naminé"

I said

She clutched my hand

Compared to everything on the bed

She looked so small pale and sick

Yuna pulled me aside

Her eyes.

Puffy and red. I never

Realized

This but she hand

One green eye and one blue eye.

"Roxas," she began

"The doctor said she's not doing too well.

I just wanted to tell you okay?"

She said sobbing

I ran back into the hospital room

Up to Naminé's

bed

I grabbed her

Hand

Suddenly afraid.

What would I do?

If

She left.

Or

I couldn't think of it.

I was suddenly scared

For her life.

And…

The life inside of her.

~Strawberries chapter 26~

BAM BABY! DID THAT HIT YOU THE SAME WAY IT HIT ME?

I wasn't even really gonna knock her up until chapter 28. But some of you guys we're all "Nahhhh she ain't knocked up." And the other half we're all "DAMNIT WOMAN I KNOW SHE'S KNOCKED UP! Now Lemmie tell you. **Drug store Pregnancy tests can be false. **Just ask Harley Quinn XD. Oh the poor dear never mind don't ask her she seems much too sad about it! Annnyyyywayyy I'll have Roxas explain how this happened more in the next chapter because well I'm sleepy and I hate Father's day and would like It very much if they cancelled this holiday.

_~Special thanks!~_

_Beda, Laxdyn, and Vanity Von Blood!_

_Beda- Your welcome darling and as I said before, I was going to make you guys wait two chapters but I couldn't resist sorry! I hope you'll read and review! Also vote in the poll!_

_GOOD NIGHT GUYS! I'm tired!_


	27. What I know

June 17, 2013

Morning guys, It's really hot today. Really. Blarrrggghhhh. I gotta make lunch for my bros soon. Anyway…. Summer's boring. I haven't gotten a job yet. I've been called for two interviews. Oh well.

**PLEASE VOTE IN THE POLL I WANT YOUR OPINION!**

**Disclaimer: Is Xion alive? Are Roxas AND Naminé real people? Are Cloud and Aerith married? Did Sora and Kairi kiss? Did Roxas and Naminé? Did Riku pick up Xion and Spin her around like he did with Mickey? THEN NO I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! **

_Flames will kindly be used to roast Marshmallows, hotdogs, steak, and to sing Campfire Songs. Thank you._

_C'MON EVERYBODY HERE WE GO!_

_~Strawberries Chapter 27~_

I couldn't believe

It.

My breath caught in my

Throat.

As I ran into the break room.

I looked at the calendar.

When was the last time she had her period?

I looked

Every month until

July.

'Naminé'

Was written

In cursive writing.

Then after July.

It was written in childish scrawl…

Naminé's

Handwriting

I gulped.

I ran to her bathroom.

And opened the third drawer

Inside there was a half box of pads.

I ran to her room

And pulled open the suitcase that

My Mother had bought her

Inside was the half a box of pads.

And at the bottom of that

Bag.

Was a positive pregnancy test.

My face was pale and I felt flushed.

I gasped

And

Turned around.

Inside of her bookshelf.

There was a book about pregnancy.

And inside were sketches..

Of our baby…

He looked just like

The baby in my dreams.

In the back there were

Some uncolored sketch of a baby

girl.

But

It seemed Naminé

Was pretty sure.

She was having a boy.

I walked

Into

Naminé's

Hospital

Room.

Trying to figure out

Exactly how to tell her.

I knew her little secret.

Without

Letting the nurses know.

I looked at her bed and it was empty.

She was in the bathroom.

Throwing up.

I walked in behind her and shut the door.

How was I

Supposed

To

Tell

Her?

Did

I

Know how?

Already

Was nervous? Did I

Love

Was I ready? My life

Our

Life.

For a

Baby.

I shook out of my thoughts as Namine

Pulled herself away.

Breathing heavily.

Then I ran a hand over her stomach.

She winced

And

I pulled away as quickly as I could.

This

Was

Strange.

Now I was worried.

About all the

Bad things that could happen.

Miscarriage,

**MISCARRIAGE!**

I gulped.

Naminé was

Now leaning on me.

How could I do this?

She was my family now!

**OH MY GOD I HAD SEX AND **

**IMPREGNANTED AN INSANE PERSON!**

**ABORTION IS NOT AN OPTION!**

**I DID NOT WANT TO BE THE FATHER OF **

**A DEAD BABY!**

But I was calm.

I knelt down and kissed her stomach

Lightly.

"I know what I said yesterday Naminé

But now, I'm Positive you're

Pregnant."

I said

And

Just like magic.

The color went back into her face.

She grabbed my face and kissed it.

Then ran back into her hospital bed.

And laid down.

I was happy.

But scared.

Was that the thing that was making her sick?

The thought of her child being dead?

She then ran to the trash can and threw up.

Or it could have been morning sickness.

She kept rubbing her belly

And making sounds

Yuna walked in

"Oh there see! She must feel better now!"

She said

"Oh well then. I hope you can keep down this soup!"

Rikku said

Naminé

Reached for it

And started slurping up the

Soup

She finished the bowl and crackers in two minutes…

She held out her bowl

"You want more? Now this is a first!"

Rikku said

Yuna bit her lip and put her fingers to it.

"I'll go get it!"

Rikku yelled

And she took the bowl away.

Yuna didn't say anything

But it

Looked

Like

She wanted to.

I went on my lunch break after that.

I drove to the farmers market and

Came back with a basket full of

Strawberries for

Naminé.

She

Seemed

So happy

And alive.

I realized.

I needed money.

The job here was giving me money.

But not enough to support a family of three.

I decided to build a crib.

Like my father had done for me,

My brother and sister.

Then I had to do something about

…

Her Parents.

…..

I wanted her to live with me.

But,

How was I gonna do that.

She was crazy!

Felt strange.

So strange.

Then I thought about money.

How we're we going to afford this?

I

Started to think about getting

Another job.

When, Yuna

Told me to go home.

I looked at the clock.

It was almost

An hour early but I did what

I was told.

I

Didn't know what I was gonna tell my parents.

Or my siblings.

I knew.

That Naminé

Was gonna live with me.

I DIDN'T KNOW

HOW

I'd convince

Mum and

Dad.

But.

I knew…

Or at least I HOPED

They wouldn't kick me out.

Naminé was safe. I read her file I knew how much her parents

We're paying to keep her there.

SHE WAS SAFE!

Our baby…

I wasn't so sure about.

Naminé

I couldn't get her out of my mind.

I

Needed to do something.

So

I decided the next morning.

I'd have Naminé

Take another test.

Just to be sure

Then tell my parents what

I've done.

Just the thought made my

Stomach tighten.

I parked in my drive way

And went inside the house.

Mother was dipping strawberries

And pretzels in

Chocolate

She smiled when she saw me

"Sweetheart come have some Dinner."

She said

I smiled

And sat down to a dinner

Of

Pork chops

Mashed potatoes

Gravy and spinach.

Perhaps the last

Quiet

Dinner

I'd have.

The next morning

However

I walked into

The mental Asylum

Narrowly

Dodging

A

Shoe

Somebody shrieked

"YOU IDIOT!"

I looked at the person

And turned pale.

~Strawberries chapter 27~

PHEW! Guys I'm beat! I'm so sleepy. Well I have sort of good / bad news.

Good News- I GOT A JOB!

Bad News- I won't be able to update as quickly!

But do not fear! For I have even better news! I am writing this on my brand new Dell laptop. YUP I WON MY ESSAY CONTEST! WOOT!

Now guys LISTEN UP! **THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO GO VOTE IN THE POLL! SO DO IT!**

_~Thank you for Reviewing_~

_ShadowClaw98 and Beda!_

_Beda- I KNOW TOO! OMG I WAS SOOOO HAPPPY WHEN I FINALLY GOT NAMINE PREGNANT! _

_Okay guys I'm sleepy and this computer is being annoying. Good Night._


	28. I don't ever wanna leave you

June 22, 2013

Heeyyyyy Guys! Just here typing this while reading some Clorith fanfics!

Anyway I've gotten a job and I start soon! I'm so nervous!

Wish me luck! 'Cause I want that Cloud action figure!

_**Disclaimer: Is Xion alive? Are Roxas AND Naminé real people? Are Cloud and Aerith married? Did Sora and Kairi kiss? Did Roxas and Naminé? Did Riku pick up Xion and Spin her around like he did with Mickey? THEN NO I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! **_

_Flames will kindly be used to roast_ Marshmallows, hotdogs, steak, and to sing Campfire Songs. Thank you.

C'MON EVERYBODY HERE WE GO!

_~Strawberries Chapter 28~_

It was Miss Tifa.

"YOU IDIOT!"

She screamed

Pulling off her other

High heel

And throwing it at me

"Tifa! Calm down."

Zack

Said

"But…But… LOOK WHAT HE DID TO HER!"

Tifa yelled

Naminé

Looked up and ran to me

Smiling

As she kissed my cheek and

"What are we going to do?!"

Rikku said

"Do about what?"

I asked

Pretending it might

Get me out of

trouble

"Roxas, we know she's pregnant."

Yuna said

I gulped

"We called your parents they're on the way."

Tifa said

"What about Naminé's parents?"

Yuna asked

"We called but I doubt

They're showing up."

Tifa said

She still looked pissed.

"Roxas, you both go get Naminé

Something to do.

I have to make tea for your parents."

Yuna walked to the staff room.

I walked to Naminé

Room with her.

Putting

My hands over my face

As

Naminé

Pulled me into bed with her.

I lay in her arms sleepy,

Worried

And most off all

Scared for her

She seemed so happy

Over the

Baby inside of her.

What If

They tried to kill it?

Since Naminé

Was mute

I'd have to sign a paper or something.

I refuse.

I picked up

Naminé

Chin and kissed

Her lips.

She moaned

And opened her mouth

I gripped her pulling her towards

Me.

Then I pulled away

As she gasped for breath.

I heard movements.

Then ran and sat down on the floor.

Yuna walked in

"Roxas, your parents are here."

She said

I smiled

And gripped

Naminé

Hand

"Whatever happens,

I love you."

I

Said

Naminé

Smiled

And we walked into

Miss Tifa's office.

My Mother and Father we're drinking tea.

"Sweetheart, we need to talk."

Mother said

"Damn right we need to talk!"

Father said

"Cloud!"

Mother said loudly

She always tried never to raise her voice.

Father was silent.

The whole room was silent.

I gulped

"Roxas, didn't we make it clear if you had

Sex to use protection?"

Father said

"Yes, but…"

I said

Father interrupted me.

"No buts!

Honestly Roxas, what have you

Gotten yourself into?

She's pregnant!

_Pregnant._

Do you understand Roxas?

Pregnant!

DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA

WHAT THIS

MEANS?"

Father said

I stayed

Quiet.

"Cloud, stop it."

Aerith said

"I will not stop it!

Look at her! She's insane!

How is she supposed to be a good mother?!"

Cloud said

Naminé got teary eyed

"CLOUD!"

Mother said

Tifa took this opportunity

"We'll have to discus

Living arrangements

We can't have a patient running around here pregnant,

It'll make us look bad.

I don't even care about that.

She just can't be here.

While she's pregnant at least."

Tifa said

"Roxas, your father and I have

Spoken about this.

We've decided you, Naminé

And the baby can

Live with us.

As long as you attend college and have

A job."

Mother said

"We've also decided if you pressure

Her into an abortion,

Or

Sign any papers so she can have

One,

We're kicking you out.

Abortion does not get rid of the baby.

It makes you the

Parent of a dead baby."

Father said

I shook my head

Yes

And he

Ruffled Naminé's

Hair

"I'm sorry for calling you insane.

Aerith was right.

I went too far.

To make it right if you ever decided

To open that little mouth of yours and talk.

You can call me Daddy."

Naminé smiled

And hugged him

"Roxas, we have one more

Condition…

You have to marry her."

Mother said

"Okay so by… I'd say four months…

She's gonna live with you. Then

What will we do when the baby's born?"

Tifa asked

"It'll be too young to be away from her."

Yuna said

"Tell ya what,

If she can pass the

Psychological

Exam and

Prove she's not insane.

I'll sign the paper so she

Can live with you, She ain't even really crazy."

Tifa said

Naminé

Ran up and kissed her cheek.

She sat next to me smiling happily.

While Mother and Father discussed

Living arrangements.

Then a man and a woman came in the door with

Suitcases.

"My name is Tseng and this is Elena.

We represent the White family.

You are Roxas I presume?"

He asked

I stood up and nodded my head

"You are the Father of the Fetus in

Naminé White's womb?"

"Yes."

I said

"Mister and Mistress

White require that you

Either abort the fetus or take it away forever.

Mistress White does not like the

Idea of a fetus ruining her daughter's life."

Tseng said

"Wait a minute! I can't just!"

I said

"By signing this document you agree

That you will take full responsibility

For the Fetus and have the White family

Will pay you child support.

You will never see Naminé White again."

Tseng said

"I won't sign that!"

I screamed

"Oh you won't?

This document

Here is a court statement,

Suing Miss Tifa Lockheart

For letting this happen."

Tifa stood up

"They signed the document to let her

Out! It's in her file!"

Tifa yelled

Pulling out her file

Tseng looked at the

File

"Since this was not reviewed by

Me or my partner Elena

It becomes void."

Tseng said

Tifa gasped

"Roxas, DON'T YOU SIGN THAT PAPER!"

Tifa said

"That is not for you to say. You are speaking out of term!"

Elena said

"You shut your goddamn mouth!

I HAVE RAISED THAT GIRL SINCE SHE WAS EIGHT!

SHE'S NOT CRAZY!

YOU WANNA FUCKING SEE CRAZY?!

TRY AND TAKE HER FROM ME!"

Tifa shouted.

I had never heard her

That loud before.

"Go ahead fucking sue me you

Cunt sucking slut!

I don't have anything you can

Take from me!"

Tifa yelled

"Of course we'd be willing to drop the

Charges if Roxas Strife

Signs the contract."

Elena said

"Suck my cock YOU NOISY BITCH!

! ROXAS DON'T SIGN IT!"

Tifa yelled

Yuna whispered into my ear

"Tifa lives in a one room house,

She barley makes ends meet.

If they sue her,

She'll lose her job and her house."

Yuna said

What was I going to do?

If I signed the paper

Namine

Would lose me and

Her baby…

She'd die

If

I didn't

Miss Tifa would lose her

Job and her house

And be kicked into the streets!

I gulped and picked up the pen.

_June 26, 2013_

_~End of Chapter 28~_

Well that's it guys!

I really should be getting to bed since I have work tomorrow and it's almost 11.

BUT IT WAS MY UPDATE DAY! Plus I really like reading your reviews! So CAN I HAVE A BUNCH BEFORE I GET OFF OF WORK PLZ?!

Thanks for reviewing

_Vanity Von Blood, Beda, and Shadowclaw98_

_C'MON 17 FOLLOWERS I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!_

_~Notes!~_

_Beda- Lawlz! I bet Roxas wishes it was Axel now huh? Nope sadly not!_

_THANKS FOR REVIEWING BEDA!_

_Well I got work tomorrow NIGHT GUYS!_


	29. My Baby

June 27, 2013

Hey guys! Just got home from work! My feet hurt really bad.

BUT I GET MONEY FOR CLOUD ACTION FIGURE!

ANYYYYWAYYY HERE'S YOUR CHAPTER

**Disclaimer: Is Xion alive? Are Roxas AND Naminé real people? Are Cloud and Aerith married? Did Sora and Kairi kiss? Did Roxas and Naminé? Did Riku pick up Xion and Spin her around like he did with Mickey? THEN NO I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! **

**VOTE IN THE POLL!**

_Flames will kindly be used to roast Marshmallows, hotdogs, steak, and to sing Campfire Songs. Thank you._

_~C'MON EVERYBODY HERE WE GO!~_

_~Strawberries chapter 29~_

I threw the pen on the floor.

"I'M NOT FUCKING SIGNING THAT!"

I screamed

"We'll see you in court. Mr. Strife."

Tseng said

"YOU'LL BE HEARING FROM OUR LAWYERS!"

Dad said getting up from his seat

Tseng and Elena left

"Honey we don't have lawyers."

Mom said

"I do. I am a doctor,

And we have whiny patients.

I suppose Roxas will have to borrow

Him though."

Father said

The next day.

I came into the

Hospital

For work and heard screaming.

I ran through the halls.

Where the fuck is Naminé!

I ran down the hall

Checking each door

Then I saw Naminé

On the floor screaming.

This tube was on the

Ground next to her legs she

Was screaming at it and trying to

Kick it away it was sucking.

I pulled the machine away

On the floor was a man

About forty years old.

In a pool of blood

I picked up his

I.D.

"Dr. Blah blah blah.

Abortionist."

**ABORTIONIST?**

Tifa came running.

"TIFA! HE'S AN ABORTIONIST!"

I screamed

Tifa ran over to Naminé

Then she ran over to the guy

Picked him up

And socked him in the face.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

She screamed

"I-I was paid…. They told me to abort the-the child and they would

Pay my bail money if I got caught!"

He said

"YOU DIDN'T DO IT DID YOU?!"

Tifa yelled in his face.

"I-I DIDN'T! SHE PUSHED ME OFF AND STABBED

ME BEFORE I COULD EVEN GET THE NEEDLE IN!"

He yelled

"I'M CALLING THE COPS!"

She screamed

Dragging the man behind her

Naminé was on the

Floor

Sobbing

Uncontrollably

Yuna came in

With

An

Ultra-sound machine

"Naminé I'm just gonna

Do a few tests to make sure he didn't

Hurt the baby okay?"

She said

Naminé

Nodded and got

On the bed

"Roxas leave she has to…take off her clothes.

Get out!"

Yuna said

I got out and started waiting in

The lobby.

A man came in all muddy caring around a blue ball and

A bag of food from

McDonalds.

"HEY YUNIE! YUNIE! YUNIE!"

He screamed

He ran into

The staff room

And

Looked around then he came back.

"Where's Yuna?"

He asked

A big

Grin on his

Tan face

Shaking water

Out of his dirty blonde hair

"She's in…"

I said pointing

To the room where

She and Naminé

Were

The guy

Ran in there

"YUNA! YUNIE WE WON!"

He screamed

"TIDUS! GET OUT! I'M WIT A PATIENT!"

She screamed.

I smiled as Tidus.

He used to play with me and my brother at the

Beach.

I didn't recognize him because of how much he grew.

Yuna came out.

"We won!"

He said holding out a bag of McDonalds.

"Here lunch!"

He said passing her the bag.

Yuna opened it.

Inside was Chicken Nuggets and Fries.

"How… Thoughtful." Yuna said

"Sweet and sour sauce your favorite!"

Tidus said

He kissed her cheek

"I'm missing the after party! BYE!"

Then he ran outside of the door.

"Roxas…Share this with Naminé I'm gonna

Go get something healthier maybe Subway."

She said

And then she went back to the room with Naminé

An hour later she came back out.

"How is?"

I asked

"Both of them are fine, just a little shaken up."

I started walking towards the room

With the McDonalds bag in

My hand

"Roxas, I changed my mind don't feed her

That she needs something healthier."

Yuna said

She went to

The staff room and came

Back with a bowl of chicken noodle soup

And crackers.

"What's with all the soup?"

I asked

"Naminé has morning sickness,

Because of the baby, she needs light meals.

When she feels better, we can give her solids."

Yuna explained

As we carried the tray to Naminé

Who was asleep in the hospital bed.

"Naminé sweetheart you have to wake up and eat this."

Yuna said

Naminé groaned and opened her eyes.

Yuna put the tray of food on the

Over bed table.

"Roxas, Can I trust you to look after her?"

Yuna asked

I nodded

"Just get her plenty of water and make

Sure no psychopaths try to kill her."

Yuna said

Leaving to do her nurse duties.

I opened my back pack

And handed Naminé

A box of Strawberries.

She smiled

And started eating them

Tifa came in the room.

"Roxas, Honey I have bad news."

Tifa said she pulled up a chair

And sat down

"Tseng and Elena have been by.

They have a restraining order.

For you and Naminé.

You can't be left alone with her.

You can still work here.

But Zack will train you

To be a Janitor."

She said.

Just then Zack walked in.

"Hey I'm Zack Fair.

Your Roxas.

You've got a lot to

Learn.

He

Said.

And that's where you

Came

In.

Me pushing

A

Cart full of laundry

Watching Naminé

Run freely in the yard,

Holding a box of

Strawberries.

The ones I gave her

Every day.

With those

Beautiful sparkly blue eyes,

Still insane.

Still Sixteen

Still wearing that same blue dress.

And

Pregnant with

My child.

My

Naminé.

Forever

Young.

Forever beautiful.

Forever 16.

Naminé

Of course saw me

And ran over

Kissing me everywhere

While I tried to

Pull away and

Yuna tried to get her off.

Was this

How this

Was going to end?

Me and Naminé

Separated because

Her

"_Parents"_

Were assholes.

Was I going to have to?

Raise my own kid with no Mother?

I sighed

And pushed my

Laundry cart

Down stairs to

The basement

Handing it off to

Another

Nurse

Who was

Assigned to

Do

Laundry.

I snuck

Out

And watched Naminé

Play outside.

Dancing

In

The breeze.

Her

Stomach

Wasn't

Yet affected by

Pregnancy

I

Wondered how

I was going to free

Her.

Monday July 1, 2013

~End of chapter 29~

Hey guys! I'm really sleepy now, It's almost midnight and I work the night shift tomorrow… I gotta go to sleep…

_~Thanks for reviewing!~_

_Vanity Von Blood, Laxdyn, ShadowClaw98, Guest, Etah, Beda,_

_~Notes~_

_Etah-_Well Sir I honestly dislike the unnecessary 3,700 deaths of babies and the 8900 deaths of woman who commit suicide after abortion! If you think murdering babies is okay. You may leave.

_Guest-Well I'm glad you're addicted! That means my spell is working! Yay!_

_Thanks for the review! I'm happy to say I am doing good at my job thanks!_

_Beda- YEAH!WE NEED SOME AXEL UP IN THIS HOUSE! WOOT WOOT!WITH FIYAH! LOl Miss Tifa is scary! Thanks for reviewing BEDA!_


	30. A surprise

Tuesday July 2, 2013

Heyyyyyy guys! Typing this chapter for you! One quick note. From now on… or until I say not. All of these chapters are one month. So the pregnancy will go faster…. Man I'm hungry… Sleepy too…. Oh well….

**Disclaimer: Is Xion alive? Are Roxas AND Naminé real people? Are Cloud and Aerith married? Did Sora and Kairi kiss? Did Roxas and Naminé? Did Riku pick up Xion and Spin her around like he did with Mickey? THEN NO I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! **

**VOTE IN THE POLL!**

_Flames will kindly be used to roast Marshmallows, hotdogs, steak, and to sing Campfire Songs. Thank you._

**DAMN! 30! NEVER THOUGHT I'D GET THIS FAR!**

_~Strawberries chapter 30~_

The next morning I woke up.

Lying quietly in

Bed.

I didn't want to get up.

I didn't even wanna be

Alive.

I sighed and got

Up.

Dressing in my

Scrubs and going

Down the stairs.

Mother was making breakfast

And I looked up.

Miss Tifa was in the kitchen

Drinking coffee.

"Hi Roxas! Good Morning!"

She said

"Hi,…Why are you in my

Kitchen?"

I asked

"Oh well.. Um…

Your Father, Mother and I

Know each other from

High school. We were

Just catching up."

She said

Mother smiled and handed

Me a plate

Kissing my cheek.

"Oh yeah… and I brought you

Something."

Tifa said

She whistled and

Naminé came from wherever

She was

She ran to me

And

Started hugging me.

Then grabbing my fingers.

Like she was counting them.

She kissed me.

Then rubbed my hand on her

Stomach.

I felt a slight flutter

And gulped

"Is the baby moving?"

Tifa asked

I nodded

She smiled

"She's been so happy about it.

She showed all the

Nurses, and Zack."

Tifa said

Mother walked away

From her cooking to put

A hand on Naminé's

Stomach

"How's our little baby?"

She asked

Naminé smiled

And

Nodded

"Oh well that's good then!"

Mother said

Naminé yawned

"Sorry sweetie I had to wake you

Up to get

You out before anybody saw."

Tifa said

"Now, Roxas today we're going baby shopping."

Mother said

"BUT SHE'S ONLY LIKE TWO MONTHS!...I think."

I said

"Uh-huh and your Father already cleaned

Out the storage room. We Should

Have started two months ago."

Mother said

"Besides if the baby is going to live with

You he needs a crib and blankets and

A nursery and um

Diapers and. STUFF!"

Tifa said

"C'mon get your coats and things,

We'll be leaving soon."

Mother said

I yawned

"I'm gonna go put on my street

Clothes."

I said

I walked into my bed room.

And shut the door,

I breathed out and

Turned around

Naminé was happily sitting on the chair at

My computer desk.

I jumped

Then smiled at her

"Hey." I said

I went to my

Dresser and

Pulled out

A

Pair of jeans

And

A t shirt.

I

Personally

Did not

Mind

Changing in front of

Naminé

Since

We both had

Pretty much seen everything.

I took off

My shirt

And pulled

On the more

Comfortable one.

"Naminé?"

I asked

She looked up

"You're okay with keeping

The baby right?

You want him?"

I said

She nodded furiously

"I just wanted to be sure."

I said

I changed my pants really

Quick and

Walked over to her.

I leaned down and kissed

Her

What

Was

Supposed to

Be

Just a

Quick

Kiss on

The lips

Turned into a slow

Passionate

Kiss.

I moaned pulling

Naminé

Into me

Shutting my eyes

As

I

was

Running my fingers

Down her

Bare shoulders

Feeling her shudder

Underneath

Me

I

Licked

Her

Bottom lip

And her

Tongue mingled

With mine,

I pulled away

"We should get going." I said

Naminé pouted

But

We

Walked

Out together

Mother was in her

Morning

Coat and

Tifa

Seemed

To be

Coming with us.

Me

And

Naminé

Ate breakfast

And

Got into

The car.

We drove to a baby store

And started picking

Out clothes and

Socks

And the usual things

Tifa seemed to

Be

Checking around to make sure nobody

Was spying on us I guess.

I

Was bored.

In this section of

Life I really had

Nothing

To do.

This was where

Naminé

Was picking out

Clothes

And

Blankets

For our baby

And

I was

Holding

Her

While

She

Pushed her

Little cart.

Helping her compare

Paint colors

And carpet

Samples.

Letting her

Pick

Whatever

She

Wanted

Waiting for

Mother to

Compare

Prices and help

Us

Out with

The

Budget,

I

Asked

About

The crib.

Mother

Simply replied

"Roxas, You're the

Baby's father

You'll be building the crib."

~End of chapter 30~

Sorry if this chapter

Was crappy, It's Midnight 12:30 to be precise and I probably won't post this until tomorrow since the power just went out and we have no internet…so :p Oh yeah! An Awesome thanks! **FOR MY AWESOME 60****TH**** AND 70****TH**** REVIEWS VANITY VON BLOOD AND BEDA! I LOVE YOU GUYS! BIG ROUND OF APPLUASE FOR THEM! **

_~Thanks for reviewing.~_

_Shadowclaw98,Beda,Vanity Von Blood, Etah, and Laxdyn,_

_~NOTES!~_

_Etah- 1- Oh YOU SIR MUST BE MAGICAL! How do you tell if a baby is conceived in rape? How do you tell who doesn't deserve to live? 2. See, There's this magical thing they have now. It's called ADOPTION! You give the baby to a family who wants him/her AND THEY TAKE CARE OF THE BABY! You can even visit him or her. 3. That doesn't matter. If the baby is already dead. Then we can't do anything about it and that should be the only reason that terrible thing should be allowed. 4. Oh? Because you don't want to? Childbirth is a "terrible Experience?" WELL! If you didn't want to have the baby you shouldn't have spread your legs. ABORTION IS NOT A BIRTH CONTROL! And if you're going to tell me about Rape. Tell me again how you can tell if a baby is conceived in rape? Childbirth is not a terrible thing. It is a gift. A beautiful gift. Now if you review and if you don't say anything about the story. I DO NOT WANT YOU RANTING ABOUT HOW MURDERING A BABY IS GOOD! I will report you for spam. _

_Save our precious little Miracles- Rosekun25 O3_

_Beda-YUS! WE NEED MORE RENO! I'll have to fit him in somewhere…ehhhhh…..I'll think of something! Thanks for being my 70__th__ reviewer Beda! You'll never know how much that means to me! You will always hold a special place in my heart!_

_Thanks so much for reviewing~_

_-Rosekun25 O3_

_Okay guys now I'm sleepy.. Goodnight! I love you guys! Yayz! Lots of reviews please!_


	31. Sleepover!

Tuesday July 9, 2013

Hey guys! Playing Kingdom Hearts Chi! It's really hot so I should go on with this chapter!

**Disclaimer: Is Xion alive? Are Roxas AND Naminé real people? Are Cloud and Aerith married? Did Sora and Kairi kiss? Did Roxas and Naminé? Did Riku pick up Xion and Spin her around like he did with Mickey? THEN NO I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! **

_VOTE IN THE POLL!_

_Flames will kindly be used to roast Marshmallows, hotdogs, steak, and to sing Campfire Songs. Thank you._

_~Strawberries Chapter 23~_

A few weeks

After I took Naminé

Shopping.

Father

Took me

Into the garage

Inside

Were

Slabs

Of wood.

And

Some paint.

"Roxas,"

Father

Said in

His gruff

But gentle

Voice.

"Today, we're going to build a crib for your child."

Cloud said

"Yes, Father."

I said

"I had hoped. We wouldn't be doing this until you were much older.

Maybe after college…"

He mumbled.

I sat there.

"Okay we are going to build a

Standard

Crib.

When we find out if it's going

To be

A girl or a boy.

We're going to paint it."

Father

Said

He pulled some wood from

The background a measuring

Tape and a saw.

Alright Roxas

"Remember

Measure twice,

Cut once."

My father measured the wood

Twice

And

Cut.

"I want twelve more

Pieces. All of them

Even Roxas,

Just like that."

Cloud said

He started

To walk away

"Aren't you staying?"

He asked

"Nope, that's your kid Roxas,

I'll help you out with it and all.

But he has to have a crib you made."

Cloud said

And he

Left.

I sawed

And

Measure

And sanded.

Getting many

Splinters.

When I was done.

Father

Taught me how I was going to cut it

And

Nail it together.

I groaned and

Took off my hoodie.

Sawing

And measuring sawing

And measuring.

This

Was

Boring.

But then, I thought about this.

I thought about how

Nice it would look.

How much Naminé would

like it.

I started

Carving

Little designs

On it

When I was

Finally done.

I got inside and sat in

It.

Hoping that if it could

Support

My weight

It could support the weight

Of a newborn

Or

A toddler.

My mind

Drifted into thoughts.

In my crazy little

Day dream

I imagined

Coming home

From work or something.

I walked into

The room

And saw

Namine

Lifting a baby out of

The

Little blue crib.

Maybe

She'd be talking by then.

Maybe.

For now all I had to

Worry about

Was

Getting her out of that

Insane Asylum.

As I was pondering

Ways to get her

Out.

Father came into a door

Followed by a man.

"Roxas, nice job.

Look at this and your

Mother told me it was a mistake to put you in woodworking."

He said

Tapping

The bars.

The man cleared his throat.

"Oh yeah Roxas, We need you.

In the living room."

Dad said.

I shrugged and

Followed them.

Sitting down on the

Couch.

Mother brought in

Tea

"Roxas, this is

Angeal.

Our lawyer."

Father said

I stuck out my hand

Angeal shook it

"Hello Roxas,

I've heard you've been in a bit of trouble."

Angeal said with a fatherly smile.

"Yeah I guess so." I replied

"We can fix that. Don't worry."

He said pulling out a brief case

"Now you have impregnated

Miss Naminé White am I correct?"

He asked

"Yes sir."

I said

"You wish to keep the child?"

He asked

"Yes sir."

"You haven't signed any papers?"

He asked

"No." I replied

"Has there been an attempt on your child's life?"

"Yes."

I said

"Describe the event. Write it down."

He said.

I wrote down the

Events of that day

And handed him the paper.

"Very well then, I'll see you later

Roxas."

He said

After that.

I wanted to go visit Naminé.

But I couldn't.

I didn't know what I wanted to do.

It was if the

Spark from life

Had gone away,

I sighed and

Decided I might

As well

Go anyway.

As I drove

Into

My parking spot and clocked in.

I went

Inside.

I was bored

And I

Knew today was going

To be even worse because I

Was working

The evening shift and all we

Really had to do was make sure nobody

Killed anybody.

When I came inside

Out of habit I walked into

Naminé's room

To check on her.

Inside was Axel

And this red head.

Axel turned around and saw me

Waving for me to come sit with them.

"Heyyyy Roxy! This is my bro

Reno you probably knew him when he was in middle school!

We have come to visit

Naminé.

Who has told us! She is expecting!"

Axel said

I blushed and turned away

"Ohhhhh so it is true!

Our little Roxy finally got some!

Reno said

"Shush," I replied

"Sooooo are we gonna have one of

MY AMAZING! Axel sleepovers?!"

Axel asked

"Um. Axel this is an insane asylum…"

I said

"THAT'S EVEN BETTER!"

He replied

"Ooooooooohhhhh

Spooky ghost

Stories!

Reno said

Moving his fingers around

Like spiders,

"Reno you creep."

I said

"Sooooo little brother!

How will we accomplish this sleep over?"

Reno asked

"Simple."

Axel held up a ring of keys labeled

"Old Staff Room."

"How did you get those?"

I asked

"With a little help from Mooney Padfoot and Prongs."

He said

"You forgot Wormtail."

Reno said

"Screw Wormtail he sucked ass."

Axel said

"Why are you guys making Harry Potter references?"

I asked

"The hell of it."

Reno said

"Anyway, Roxas we're going to have lots of fun."

Axel said

Reno and Axel picked up my arms and marched me to the old staff room.

Naminé followed behind happily.

Inside of the old staff room was a fort made of sheets and pillows.

Axel locked the door behind us.

"Guys we're screwed! I'm not supposed to hang out with

Naminé!"

I said

"We Know."

Reno replied happily

"And that is why."

Axel said

"The doors are locked."

Reno said

"Camera have been disconnected."

Axel said

"And we called in sick for ya!"

Reno replied.

I looked the two crazy redheads in their identical green eyes.

This night was going to be crazy.

_~End of Chapter 31~_

Okay one! I AM SO BLOODY SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE! Work and vacation man! WORK AND VACATION! Anywayyyy Since. Since Since since….. I wanted to write a chapter. You know just about fun. Since everything was and is so serious…. So anyway a loyal reviewer of mine asked for more Reno. So I decided. Heh, a sleepover sounds nice . SO here we are! Anyway guys. If I don't update before July 20th I am on vacation. They told me I couldn't bring my laptop…Buttttttttttttttttttttttttttt guess who's bringing her laptop! ME! So I might be able to throw together an update real quick,

_~Special thanks!~_

_Roxasduelwielder,aaronvag69 Beda, Guest, ShadowClaw98, GoldPhantom, and Vanity von Blood,_

_~NOTES~_

_Beda-Oh Congratulations! You're pregnant! Oh I'm so happy for you! Message me how the baby is doing! I'd love to know her name! Or his. They told me I was going to be a boy you know! I hope you'll keep reading and reviewing!_

_-Rosekun25O3_

_Guest- Wow, That's really quite nice. I'd like to have that too. But I don't know about twins. Sorry :p, But let's just leave the talking decision up to Naminé okay? Please keep reading and reviewing!_

_-Rosekun25 O3_

It is midnight and I am sleepy. Goodnight!


End file.
